


Since You Refuse to Free Me

by MadMedicalOfficer26



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji-centric, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Arranged Marriage, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Betrayal, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Cannibalism, Disturbing Themes, Dynamic based marks, F/F, F/M, Female Alphas and Male Omegas both have a penis and a vagina, Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Torture, Imprisonment, Insanity, Loss of Control, M/M, Magic-Users, Magical Accidents, Magical Artifacts, Magical Voice, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Miscarriage, Missing Persons, Mpreg, Mystery, No Smut, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Non-Graphic Violence, Omega Verse, Original Mythology, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Politics, Polyamory, Potions, Prisoner of War, Prophetic Visions, Psychological Drama, Punishment, Scheming, Slow Burn, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, War, Witchcraft, Witches, lots of singing guys, oikawa is an asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 13:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMedicalOfficer26/pseuds/MadMedicalOfficer26
Summary: How was he supposed to keep his mind in check when everything around him crumbled?There were too many questions, much too dangerous to voice them out.Why was it forbbiden for omegas to sing?Why were omegas disregarded?What was the point if he didn't know how to proceed?How was he supposed to be a good King?Was he even supposed to be a king?Was revenge worth it for his insanity?What did they hide in their archives?Would he be able to regain his control?Or was he doomed to fall prey to his own powers?He wanted love, He wanted revenge, He wanted help, He wanted to be left alone, He wanted control, He resented controlHe just wished for it all to stop...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I had this great idea of writing this fanfiction for MONTHS now. To be honest, I am not really a good writer however I can promise you a stable storyline and believe me I think things throughly before I decide to include them in anything. I haven't really finished the manga yet so there are still holes I need to fix :D I want all of you to enjoy this fic so I will try my best.
> 
> Thanks to my beta @obsessoverall for putting up with me in this journey, Love you my dear.
> 
> Btw, I suck at summaries...
> 
> Song for this chapter: Dreaming-Bruno Coulais  
> cause I had a lot of inspiration coming at me listening to this lol.

 

It was cold, colder than anything Keiji has ever witnessed before. Angry winds were knocking on his thick window, making the material shudder under the pressure, imitating an image of a groaning old man. Outside, the gardens were covered in snow, still untouched as if no one dared to taint its beauty. The sun hid its face behind heavy, dark clouds long ago, since the winter decided to take full control over the nature. It was dangerous, but still drew Keiji closer to his wall-length windows with its beauty, where he could admire landscapes for hours if he was left to be.

It would have been perfect.

Unfortunately, his studies were always his _priority_ , rarely giving him any chance to enjoy his days undisturbed. He still had a few hours before he was forced into a gown he was supposed to wear as a _higher classed Noble_ before he was led through his various duties.

Keiji gave out a dramatic sigh at the thought before his heavy bedroom doors were thrown open and his senses assaulted by his little sister. Despite himself, his lips broke into a smile as the ball of energy hopped before him, giving him a huge grin as she climbed on his lap. Keiji knew he should tell her this is not how a Noble lady should _act_ but couldn’t bring himself to. She needed free space from all that is expected of them as much as he did, plus she was absolutely adorable.

“What is it, Chiaki?” he asked carefully.

“Hmm, I am bored,” she whined high. He knew what was coming.

“And what am I supposed to do?”

“What about being a good, older brother?” she growled, but it held no heat, considering she was smiling at him. He definitely knew where this was going.

“And tell me how am I supposed to be one?” Keiji bit back playfully. Their banter has always been teasing in nature; not that any of them minded.

“By reading me a story of course!” Chiaki squealed as she climbed down from his brother’s lap and ran over to his bookshelf, picking a book Keiji was all too familiar with.

He frowned a bit; even though the stories it contained were all beautifully written and installed renewed excitement in his gut every time he read them, he thought Chiaki would have been bored of them by now, considering he read all of them to her at least a hundred times. Not that he minded; he would always love his book and hold it dear until his death.

“Allright then, which one do you want me to read today?” he asked her, flipping through pages randomly until she settled down in his lap again.

Chiaki pursed her lips, thinking for a few seconds before she exclaimed loudly, “Our favorite! You know, where the omega queen cannot stop singing and locks herself in a dungeon to protect the Mighty King from her powers!”

“You have just told the story yourself…”

“But I like it better when you read it to me!”

Well, Keiji had nothing to say to that; Chiaki always had an interest in his voice. She would tell him it was soothing and warmed her insides.

However, his parents not approved it.

When she’d told them how soothing and beautiful Keiji’s voice was when he sang a lullaby, l _ike magic took the shape of his voice_ , during a family dinner, his father had choked on his wine and his mother’s eyes had widened. His brothers had went all silent, until his father rose from his seat and accused him of using his _omegan voice_ , demanding him to tell how he managed to activate it. He had never seen his father so worried and angry before, so he’d just sat there, shell shocked at how everything changed from a calm, comfortable evening to utter chaos. He could remember how his older beta brother, Hideki, had pulled him behind his back to shield him from their father’s wrath. His alpha brother, Akio, had tried to hold their father back when he started at Keiji with dangerous intent. He could remember how his mother had pulled on his father’s sleeve and begged him to think straight. He could remember screams thrown across the room, how they became ugly mix of sounds. Before Hideki could order Keiji’s trembling servant to lead him to safety of his rooms, their father had screamed at guards to lock Keiji in dungeons.

The guards, with whom he grew up around and played with when he was little, had come up with confused and sad faces. They’d had no choice but to wrench him from behind Hideki and drag him down to a cell.

He couldn’t remember for how long he stayed down in the empty darkness, but he could remember the fearful mumblings his voice emitted, begging no one in particular to go back to safety of his room. He remembered a doctor coming in to examine him a few times, each session ending with him talking to his father in hushed whispers.

When he was allowed out, his mother had given him a tight hug, telling him how much she loved him in between sobs. His sister had kneeled before him, begging for his forgiveness, telling him over and over how she didn’t mean to bring harm to him. He, of course, had pulled her up on her feet and hugged her tightly. He knew it was not Chiaki’s intention to bring their fathers anger upon him; she just wanted to praise him.

His father, however, was another story.

He avoided him for two full weeks. He would never be around Keiji during daytime. Dinner was the only place they sat face to face. He vaguely remembered the thick tension in the air. His brothers would look at each other, having a silent conversation while their mother would sit on the edge of her seat. Nothing really happened during those times but Keiji still saw how his father looked at him when he thought his attention was at something else. He wore the expression of regret; Keiji was certain that his father resented how he mistreated his son.

He pushed the memories away with a shudder and decided to focus on his very demanding sister. Chiaki looked up to him with open awe as he flipped through pages until he found what he was looking for.

“Ready to go?” asked playfully, giving nothing away of his thoughts from a few minutes ago.

“Don’t tease me; just get on with it!” God, Chiaki could be so demanding when she was frustrated. He chuckled, poking her pouting cheeks before turning his eyes back at the book.

_“Long ago where the kingdoms fell into ashes, where the high mountains were the only places Gods would remain, where rivers of molten gold flowed between trees of crystals, rose an Empire of Glory. The omega Queen of the empire represented a time for long lasting peace and happiness while her beta King held a sword of stability and control. Their empire was blessed with riches and wealth; their people felt neither hunger nor any type of resentment towards the Royal Couple. Children would smile up at their gods essence, thankful for the life they were given.”_

“But it didn’t last long,” Chiaki murmured, looking away from detailed paintings of the book for a split second, turning her attention on her older brother.  
Keiji nodded. He lifted his left hand to comb his fingers through her black locks, gently pulling her head so he could rest on his shoulder comfortably.  
Turned his attention back at his book.

_“As much as there was happiness and stability in their empire, there was also sorrow within the Royal family. The queen’s body was not suitable for carrying future heirs into their well-built empire. She would smile during day time at her people and cry into crook of her husband’s neck at night.”_

“What a shame, I feel so bad for them…” his sister whispered, hiding her face into Keiji’s long sleeves.

_“ Meanwhile, one god in particular did not appreciate his lack of control over his subjects. He ventured the underworld, searching for a curse his brother, God of Secrets locked away long ago. His presence was not welcome among dead, after all he was the one who brought chaos in mortals’ World, promising on his little sisters name that all humans death would be painful at its best. The mighty god slimed between all the hatred and darkness surrounded him until he found what he was looking for. A tree filled with all his creations of destruction. Shackled down in underworld, paying for not serving the gods who were all beyond its pathetic presence._

_“Oh for those, who called upon me to bring destruction on this little mortal world! By the request of those who are beneath me, I will unlock all chains that surround your punished frame. Lend me what I own and you shall be free to see sunlight again!” he chanted at the tree._

_The golden chains that grounded the tree whipped free from it. As a show of gratefulness, it bowed down before the sinister god, giving him what he asked for in the shape of a fruit with a color the World has never seen._

_With all he needed, he exited the underworld, heading for the kingdom he wished to doom. He changed his appearance into an old man with a heavy hunched back and covered himself in one those modest clothes he hated so much. As soon as he reached the Palace, he asked for a place to stay. With a suspicious look on his face, one of the guards went to ask for the King._

_While the king found the old mans’ appearance odd, his wife with ever-good intentions, ordered guards to bring the old man in._

_All night, the Queen insisted on taking care of the old man. She gave him heavy, comfortable clothes to rest in and offered him food and tea with a big smile on her face._

_She had no idea that her good will was not enough to change a god’s heart._

_He immediately got ready to leave the palace as soon as the Sun started to rise, not forgetting to thank the Royal Family for taking care of him for the night. He rummaged through his belongings until his bony hand found the cursed fruit._

_“Please accept my gift. Where I came from, we believe whoever eats this fruit will be brought great joy by a god who will grant their biggest wish.” He said as he handed it to the wide-eyed queen. After his departure, the very much excited couple ate the fruit together with a hopeful glint in their eyes, imaging a beeming child running through the palace grounds.”_

  
_“However when next morning came by, the queen woke up with the sound of her own voice. It was so different yet also familiar.”_

_”She was singing a terrific tune she couldn’t seem to control.”_

_“Pushing her very much horrified husband away, she frantically searched for a mirror. As soon as she connected her eyes on her appearance, the queen let out a shrill scream, powerful enough to shatter the mirror and windows of the Royal Chamber.”_

_“Her distressed song rose on a new level, now not only it effected her lack of control but also those who resided within the kingdom. People attacked each other without any reason, a storm set off over their heads for days and King got cuts all over his once impressive frame every time the one he loved opened her mouth.”_

_“Guilt stricken, the now-very-much-dangerous queen locked herself in dungeons. She vowed to never exit her self made prison until death came by._

_Every day, the King would come down before her door, begging her return to his side and every time the queen would order him away with a broken sob. Every day he would get new cuts from her voice when he went down to feel her presence. Every day the queen would torture her body and mind so her people and her king would be safe.”_  
_“Every day, they would hurt themselves for each other.”_

_“After she ate the cursed fruit, the empire never got out from darkness their queens voice set over them, eventually went down in the ashes of those who fell before them.”_

_“And the end.”_

“Do you know what really leaves me hanging? Why she screamed when she faced her reflection. I mean, what happened to her? Did she turn into a monster or something?” his sister thought out loud.

Keiji just hummed. He couldn’t give an answer when he didn’t get it either. It would make sense if the queen saw something she obviously didn’t expect. Who wouldn’t be surprised if there was a major change on their appearance all of the sudden? But what he didn’t really understand was how bad it could be. The King’s feelings about her aspects were not really explained so she probably wasn’t turned into something so different from an ordinary human.

Keiji closed his book and turned his head at a pouting Chiaki. He surpassed a smile as she threw up her little arms up in the air.

Giving out a dramatic sigh, she started to complain, like always. “I still think it doesn’t make any sense that only the Queen would be cursed! Why didn’t King get infected, too? There is just not an acceptable reason for it.”

Keiji hummed for a moment. He looked out of his window to watch the on going storm as he answered, “I think the King was cursed in a different manner. After all, he couldn’t get to face his wife again and would get fresh wounds every time he attempted to talk to her. His torture was different but not non-existent.”

“Okay but It doesn’t make sense that they would eat a weird looking fruit without second thoughts!”

“It is just a fairytale.”

“I can still complain!”

“You are just mad that they didn’t get a happy ending.” He said playfully as he poked his very much-frustrated sister’s cheek.

Before she could bit back a reply, a knock sounded on his door before two of his servants rushed in.

Yamaguchi walked around his room, carrying a small pile of clothes to his bed.

“What are they for?” he asked them, rising from his seat with Chiaki right next to him.

“We don’t know but your mother expects you to wear them.” Shirofuku said, looking down at her feet. Keiji could feel her confusion and immediately got concerned. Why would his mother want to dress him up all of sudden? As far as he was concerned, he still had an hour before he went out so why would she send them early? He turned his attention at the clothes on his bed. They were plain white, with splits on shoulders and sported a skirt he would certainly not be allowed to wear any other time. It was revealing and suggestive, it was not something he would wear on an ordinary day.

Chiaki left the room, murmuring about finding their mother. As she left, Keiji tentatively walked to his bed and Yamaguchi immediately jumped on him. They stripped him as fast as they could before Shirofuku made him wear a robe and pushed him out of his room to downstairs. They made their way into bathroom and pushed Keiji down more forcefully than they intended. It was obvious that they were in hurry so Keiji held back his less than pleasant comments as they roughly rubbed their coarse bath-gloves all over his skin. They quickly washed his hair and poured cold water over his body before Yamaguchi grabbed him under his arms and raised him from the large bathtub. Shirofuku fluffed his hair with a soft towel before she went down to gently wipe his face and scent glands while Yamaguchi went to retrieve his discarded robe.

He clenched his jaw as he was pushed into halls and wasn’t spared any time to collect his thoughts on this very much strange… event. Before he knew it, he was back in his rooms with the white dress was held right in his face. He knew it would be pointless to argue about the clothing’s less than fashionable cutting since it was selected by his own mother so he reluctantly gave them permission to put the damn thing on.

As expectedly, it looked ridiculous on him.

First of all, it was too revealing that he thought it would be better if he wore nothing at all. He pursed his lips and he turned around to look at himself better in front of his body-length mirror. He could see how Yamaguchi played with his nails, looking really unsure while Shirofuku rested her hands at her waist, frowning at his clothes. He couldn’t blame them, it was certain that only a concubine would wear clothes in this fashion. With a shrug from Shirofuku, they headed for the common room.

The room was spacious with detailed carvings lining up the walls. The floor was made of polished black wood; on it sat Brown and green colored large seats with golden stiches in a circle and in the middle of it all, his mother paced back and forth. She seemed to be deep in her musings, her chin held between delicate fingers. Keiji noticed Hideki standing behind a couch, reading whatever was written on the paper he held intensely. He stepped in front of his servants who scurried back at either side of the large doors.

“Mother, I…believe you asked for my presence?” He asked a little louder than necessary. His mother startled by his voice, it seemed like she didn’t notice Keiji’s entrance. Hideki slowly raised his gaze from the paper but immediately turned his head away, looking at anywhere but his brother.

“Keiji…” his mother trailed off, her attention totally drawn to his clothes. She frowned and pressed her lips in a thin line. It was like as if she didn’t send the gown looking thing herself. Keiji just had to look in her eyes to feel the disgust drafting off of her.

It confused him.

“If you didn’t approve of it then why did you send it?”

“Out of necessity.” She mumbled.

“Where is Chiaki?”

“I told her to retreat to her room for the conversation we are going to have shouldn’t be heard by her little ears.”

“What is this all about?” Keiji asked harsher than he intended.

His mother raised a finger, preparing to explain the situation, he guessed but she was struggling with words from the way her mouth kept closing and opening. Keiji’s patience was running low, he was frustrated with how his schedule abruptly changed and was forced to wear a gown that only a prostitute would steep so low to wear. His face scrunched with displeasure, his lungs were filled with fire ready to spit it all out. He was about to demand an explanation before his brother said the one sentence that shattered all his anger and reshaped them into fear.

“The prince had his first rut.”

An uncomfortable silence filled the large room. No one dared to utter a word as Keiji’s pheromenons diffused within the room like his heavy breathing. Hideki put a hand on his nose, clearly disturbed by the smell of a distressed omega. His mother cautiously stepped towards him, arms held out. Her instincts were telling her to comfort her fellow omega. Keiji took a step back, his trembling hands clamped on his scent glands to block his scent as much as possible.

“W-when?” he crooked out.

“Last night.” His brother told him, voice muffled by the hand on his face.

Keiji shook his head at disbelief; he hoped it would take at least a few more years before the prince had to choose a mate.

“B-but why am I dressed up? I didn’t even have my first heat yet!” he exclaimed, eyes wide with fear. He knew it would not change his position in this situation at all but still he had to say it. Hell, he was still a child! He didn’t want to be on display as a candidate for the Prince.

“I am sorry Keiji but you know the rules, noble omegas who are at maximum five years older or younger than an Alpha Crown Prince are all possible mates to him.” A hand was put on his shoulder and he whirled around to face Akio. He gulped, throat dry and tight. It was harder to breathe as all eyes watched his shaking form. His servants approached him; Shirofuku turned her head to Keiji’s mother, silently asked for her permission. As soon as she nodded, both servants hugged the trembling omega tightly. Yamaguchi knew they wouldn’t be allowed to touch Keiji in the open if it was another time however the situation was different now, Keiji needed as much support as he could get. They didn’t try to scent him, knowing that his scent would be needed for the prince. After a few minutes, they released him but didn’t go far, still close to him. He sighed a shaky vent before steeling his voice and hardening his gaze, giving out nothing of his nervousness.

“I am ready to go.”

  
***  
When Keiji went in to ballroom, he expected a group of happy omegas talking excitedly to one another. He expected music, fine food and a comfortable yet buzzing auras.  
After all, the prince was going to choose his future mate today. Surely it would be in a place where everyone was positive and honest. Well he thought wrong.  
When he entered the ballroom the first thing he noticed was everyone sported the same gown he resented to wear. Then it hit him, these clothes were surely send to all Noble families that had omega kids.

They were put in display like _mindless slaves_ for sale.

Another thing bothered Keiji was everyone was scared. No one was joyed that the Crown Prince could choose them. There were no decorations, the walls were plain and the floor was covered in sickly white mattresses. Everyone was either quiet or talked in hushed voices; some were cowering under Guards piercing gazes. He sat down on an unoccupied plush mattress he found in the middle like those around him. He scanned around and listened as much as he could but couldn’t keep focused for long. The air was thick with fear and worry, making it hard to breathe and clear their heads. Even the guards were dizzy. He made out a few familiar faces in the crowd, he wanted to go comfort them, to take refugee in the scents he knew but decided against it since it wouldn’t be long before the Prince made his appearance anyway.

Keiji didn’t know how long they sat like that, his mind kept wandering between possibilities and their consequences. And the next thing he knew the ballrooms heavy doors were thrown open and all omegas in the room lowered their heads, fixing their gazes on their laps. It was forbidden to make eye contact with any high-ranking alphas during these rituals. Keiji swallowed thickly, as loud footsteps echoed through the large space as they headed towards the open space in front of the omegas. He heard people talking and muttering, saw a servant going to the same place the whispers came from with a tray in his hands but couldn’t make out the contents it held since his head was still lowered.

Before they knew it a ground-shattering boom sounded within the room as powerful alpha pheromones were released, some omegas groaned at the commanding presence as it drowned them and restricted their minds. He could make out sounds, hear a conversation going on but couldn’t understand any of it as if all of sudden he forgot how their language sounded.

The tension was suffocating, burning his insides and sides of his neck. It made its way down between his shoulder blades and Keiji had to surpass the shiver going down his spine. His thoughts became hazy and his vision went blurry with tears. He was burning up yet trembling from the cold. His breathing was labored and suddenly Keiji panicked.

An alpha triggered their omega instincts to mate by activating their alpha pheromenons. It was wrong his mind screamed at him. It was disregarding, humiliating and painful. Releasing alpha pheromones this strong was illegal for some reason after all. It was different from their dominating scent.

Alpha pheromones were dangerous; it would have the alpha that released them going feral, their scent controlling anything moving within the range. They could rape an omega and said omega wouldn’t even be able to think to save themselves.

It was total dominance.

He hated it yet his body wanted more of the delicious scent.

His conflicted musings were interrupted when cold bony fingers wrapped around his jaw and turned his head sideways, despite himself he jumped when someone pressed their nose in the crook of his neck, almost touching his gland. He heard the alpha groaning as they buried their face into his neck and he had no choice but to stifle his own moans by gnawing on his bottom lip aggressively. His oversensitive glands were abused by the alpha’s heavy breathing as they sniffed at him. When the head rose from his neck, he sighed in relief. It was too much yet not enough, their cold hands burned his skin from where they connected. They had the most commanding aura he witnessed. He leaned forward, wanting more of the feeling before he stiffened with realization.

The pheromones were coming from the alpha standing in front of him. Suddenly, Keiji remembered where he was, what purpose brought him here and this led him to the only possibility.

His chin was lifted and his concerns were justified. He couldn’t see anything but the piercing gaze of the alpha who had full control over him. He could make out someone behind him, someone familiar, too bad his senses were occupied with the alpha’s clear visage.

“Prince Tooru,” his lips said but his voice was completely gone.

The young man smiled down at him as if he understood his silent words. The alpha’s kimono was finely tailored. It was light blue, detailed needlework of White daisies decorated his sleeves and skirt. His chocolate Brown eyes were focused on Keiji’s own watery cobalt blue ones, pinning them with determined intent but his focus was drawn to what was on his face.

There were red marks all over it. They had soft curls but jagged at the end. Each line formed a shape; they run on his nose, formed triangles on his cheeks, curled soft patterns under his eyes and went down between his lips from either side of his face, seeming to connect with his extended canines. Was it because he had his first rut? Were these marks painted on his face for some weird tradition he missed out?

Well, he would have to figure it out later.

“Akaashi Keiji.” his voice echoed through the silent crowd, his hand, which held Keiji’s jaw, moved a little so he could stroke his reddened bottom lip.

Tooru’s eyes reflected a mischievous glint as he looked down at the petrified omega.

“I choose you as my future Queen.”

He watched in delight as Keiji’s eyes opened impossibly wide.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, guess who is late. Anyways, please enjoy :P

“I choose you as my future Queen.”

 Hajime barely contained his shock as he watched Tooru row his eyes over Keiji’s plaint form hungrily. Every omega within the room trembled, too afraid to move after his Alpha pheromones were diffused all over the ballroom. Most of the guards moved back from their prince, barely containing their growls.

They were sweating, drowning under the smell, huffing each time Tooru moved. His instincts were screaming at him, telling him to release his own pheromones so he could mark the place as his _territory_.

His lungs were burning, he wanted to dash forward and pull Keiji in a protective hug. He didn’t want anyone touching him; he didn’t want Tooru to lay a claim on him.

Keiji was supposed to be _his_.

His to cherish, to hold, to kiss, to _mark_.

Yet the prince said the word and took that away from him.

He tsked under his breath, turning his head away from the scene. However, he didn’t miss the way Keiji’s eyes skimmed over him - it was like he couldn’t recognize Hajime at all. He could hear his whimpers, his shaky breaths as Tooru’s hand cupped his face. Hajime balled his hands into fists, looking back at Keiji, who bit his lip as the prince’s nose ghosted over his engorged scent gland.

Tooru’s hand flexed and gripped at the omega’s raven locks; with a sharp pull he tilted his head sideways. Hajime’s eyes widened at the sight of how he licked over his extended canines, his gaze predatory. His marks seemed to glow brighter as he moved to sink his teeth into the frozen omega’s gland-

In a flash, Hajime caught Tooru’s arm and pushed him back. The guards around the room seemed to understand what happened and immediately pounced on the prince, immobilizing him. Tooru growled, his nose scrunched, pupils dilated as his gaze locked on his target.

Hajime watched in horror as the prince’s marks span around in different shapes, now they resembled jagged, angry lines under his eyes and glowed brighter. He resembled a _savage._

“Mine!” he snarled, pulling at his arms. The guards were barely able to keep him down.

A guard yelled at the servant to _bring the fucking tray_. The servant jumped at the sudden attention before scrambling to do so. With trembling hands he brought it over to Hajime, offering its contents to him. Hajime didn’t wait any longer; he grabbed a small bottle, opened the cap with his teeth and held it out for Tooru.

The prince obviously didn’t get the message; he just turned his head to glare at Hajime. He hissed and mumbled, his eyes had a crimson reflect in them as he looked down at him.

Hajime frowned and moved to grip his jaw, dodging the snapping teeth as he forced Tooru’s mouth open, pouring the thick liquid in his mouth. Tooru wasn’t having it though, he tried to turn his head sideways to spit it all out but Hajime’s hold on him was firm.

“Swallow!” his tone was dangerous, clearly asserting his superiority over Tooru. If it were any other time he would have probably been punished for speaking to the prince in such a manner.

However, this was not any other time. Tooru’s mind was clouded with his rut and his activated marks pulsed with his arousal. He watched helplessly as those shapes lashed out and around randomly over his face, it seemed like they didn’t want to settle down in a pattern, indicating his loss of control.

Hajime closed his hand over Tooru’s mouth and tilted his head back, another guard helping him out by squeezing the prince’s nose. Tooru had no choice but to swallow it all, as soon as he finished, Hajime pulled his hand back carefully.

Instantly, Tooru calmed down, his marks swirled around a little before dimming down, now only visible as temporary scars. His chocolate brown eyes lost it’s crimson light as he took in a shaky breath, his mind clearer now that his alpha pheromones shut down. He blinked a few times to remove the fog in his vision, trying to understand what just happened. He still felt warm and uncomfortable all over also his pants were too tight to just ignore. Tooru hung his head, panting. He took deep breaths to calm his nerves, but something else caught on his attention. A sickly sweet smell wafted in the air along his pheromones. Immediately whipping his head down, he slapped his right hand over his face and coughed in his palm, he hurriedly got up to leave, storming down corridors before he did something stupid like he attempted to do a few minutes ago.

Everyone exchanged confused looks before they smelled it, too.

Hajime turned his gaze at Keiji who slumped forward, eyes hazy and blank, his lips slightly parted as he breathed achingly slow. His skin was flushed, his hair damp with sweat and sticking on his forehead.

Hajime knew he should tell the guards to stay outside, to call for an omega doctor however the words couldn’t get past his throat. He tried to form sentences but ultimately failed; in the end he just motioned them with his hands. All of their eyes widened in understanding before they turned their head away from the omega with their hands clasped tightly over their mouths. There were many possibilities but at the moment only one of them most likely.

Tooru’s pheromones kick-started Keiji’s heat.

_Fucking great._

Most of the omegas lifted their gazes from their laps, too concerned for their fellow omega to notice the guards leaving in frenzy.

It was Takahiro who made the first move. He staggered from the mattress he was sitting on, making a beeline for Keiji. It was enough to motivate other omegas to join him, unconsciously pulling their mattresses around the newly presented omega to build a nest. They held him close, rubbed his back as they scented him. They made a circle around him, protecting Keiji like it was the last thing they had to do even if Keiji barely noticed it, he was too tired, to weak to comprehend his surroundings.

He just wanted to sleep and forget the whole experience.

_“Hey, Keiji! Come down, Akaashi-san is waiting for you. You know she hates it when you ditch your lessons,” a high pitched voice let out._

_Keiji lowered his book so he could gaze down at Yamaguchi. He sighed in irritation, he hoped for a little more time before he was found, yet again._

_“Hmm, I don’t want to. It is not like I will ever need to use them anyway,” he muttered back, stuffing his nose back in the book eagerly._

_“You are putting me on the line, too! Just please come down. I can’t deal with this.” Yamaguchi was whining now, he hated it when Keiji acted like this._

_“Then come up here and try to get me down,” Keiji shot back smugly, once again putting his book down. If Yamaguchi was going to bug him until he went down, then he would mess with him as well._

_“You know I can’t climb trees, it is not fair!” Yamaguchi stuck his tongue at him._

_“Too bad then, would have loved to see you make the effort Tadashi.”_

_“Keiji please just come down. You are just making it harder on yourself! You know she won’t permit you to go out again if you keep disobeying her,” Yamaguchi said, his voice trembling. He was scared for him, Keiji realized._

_“She won’t let me go out either way, she will just find excuses to do so. Seriously, Tadashi let me finish this chapter. You can just tell her you couldn’t find me or whatever,” he exclaimed calmly; he just wanted to be left alone._

_It was’t like he hated his lessons on the contrary some of them were actually fun too; however, he wanted to learn more about things that will come in handy in the future like history, economics and politics. He just didn’t understand why his parents didn’t let him learn more about those, he was sure it would be really beneficial both for their reputation among other Noble houses and their place in the King’s Court._

The sound of the doors bursting open startled the already alerted omegas, they instantly turned their heads to see if there was any danger for their newly presented fellow.

Hajime brought someone.

 Takahiro jumped on his feet and immediately went in front of Keiji, hiding his weakened body with his own. Other omegas stood up as well, planting their feet firmly into the ground as they eyed the newcomer. One of the omegas even went as far as hissing at the stranger.

“Yahaba-kun calm down, he is a doctor,” Hajime said, his tone careful. He never saw these people this distraught. He wanted to get a glimpse of Keiji yet he didn’t dare to move his eyes at his way hence the omegas get offended by it.

“I am Higashi Hansuke,” the man introduced himself keeping his hands out in the open to show the group he meant no harm.

“I have brought medicine for Akaashi-kun, let me through so I can help him,” the man said calmly.

“Okay but we don’t want Iwaizumi-kun to come any closer,” one of them spat out. Hajime realised most their eyes were trained on him, like he was some kind of a beast waiting the perfect moment to snatch Keiji from his shelter and devour him. He locked eyes with the doctor before he nodded at the older man, he decided he wasn’t going to trouble them even further by standing close by any means. Hajime shook his head and turned on his heels to leave. He needed to check on Tooru, anyway; even if his heart was begging him to return to his friend’s side.

_“But I can’t do that! For once stop being stobborn and be responsible Keiji,” Yamaguchi shouted, his bottom lip quivering._

_“Hey, what are doing here Tadashi?” Keiji startled, he had to grab on a branch to keep himself steady._

_“Ah, Hajime-san, I am just here to-“_

_“Wait, is that Keiji up there?” he said, taking a few steps forward so he could look in between the thick branches._

_“N-no, he-“_

_“Hey Keiji! You know Akaashi-san is looking for you right? Also she seems royally pissed,” he said, one hand resting on the bark of the tree._

_Keiji groaned; he didn’t want to deal with this. He puffed out his cheeks and carefully stood up. Tucking his book under his armpit, he climbed even higher, all the while he keeping eye contact with Hajime._

_Hajime raised a brow at him. The Keiji he knew was mature, calm, collected and the perfect image of a noble. But now, it seemed like he didn’t want to behave. Hajime could understand that he wanted a break but this was neither the time nor the place for it._

_“Keiji if you come down, I will bring you to the Spring Festivals and get the best place to watch the Dragon Dance,” Hajime said in such a confident tone that Keiji felt bad turning him down._

_“…Hajime-kun you are certainly aware that I will already be at the front row since the Festivals will be held for the honour of Akaashi Household this year,” Keiji said, he sounded so unimpressed. Hajime had to convince him to come down and he had to do it fast._

_“Alright then how about this, If you come down, I will get you that book you were literally craving to read.”_

_“No I don’t think that is- wait what book? Are you talking about ‘The Cursed Samurai’s Adventures in Future’?” Keiji asked excitedly. It was said the book contained a great deal of symbolism and an interesting storyline._

The doctor set his eyes on Keiji at last. He put his thoughts about caution away and swiftly went near the disoriented omega. Takahiro pulled a quiet Shinji aside and motioned the doctor to do his job. Higashi didn’t need to be told twice, as soon as the others moved away- but still far too close- he parted the cushions and snapped his fingers in front of Keiji’s eyes.

“Hey kid, can you hear me?” he asked softly, already rummaging through his medical supplies.

Keiji didn’t make a sound, didn’t blink, didn’t do anything to hint that he acknowledged the doctor’s words. The older man hummed and pulled a clean cloth and a bottle of lemon scented cologne. He opened the bottles cap and poured a small amount on both the cloth and his hands. He ran his hands over the flushed omegas face, effectively smearing a good portion of it both on his neck and his features.

_“Yes I am talking about it, I will even make sure that the cover of the book is carved by the writer’s own hands,” Hajime said, a small smile tugging at his lips. Honeslty, Keiji was so cute when he was excited, he would look like his age and flush would be dusted along his cheeks in the most adorable way._

_“Promise me.”_

_“Keiji, when has Hajime-san ever lied to you?” said Yamaguchi, crossing his arms over his chest. Keiji jumped in the place, he forgot that Yamaguchi was still here. His grip on the branch tightened as he leaned down, his gunmetal blue eyes locking with Hajime’s emerald green ones._

_“Promise me, Hajime,” he said yet again, emphasizing each word with a commanding tone._

_Hajime’s breath hitched, he looked down at his shuffling feet. He didn’t want Keiji to see how his face reddened simply from Keiji’s intense gaze on him. He put his hands on his scent glands so his ‘desire’ wouldn’t alert the omegas._

_“I promise,” he said softly, once again turning his eyes at the sweet omega, who was literally hanging from the branch now. His eyes widened when Keiji beamed at him, his smile was so pure, so joyful that he couldn’t focus at anything but that smile._

Keiji gasped, where the cologne touched on his burning skin, caused him to feel extremely cold as the air glided over him, making him shiver a bit. He groggily reached out, pushing away at the offending hands.

“I am sorry kid but I have to do this; it will help blocking out any lingering alpha pheromones from your senses and will calm down your fever,” Higashi said, his voice gentle as he addressed Keiji.

_Therefore, he barely heard the scrunches coming from the tree, his eyes widened as he snapped back in reality._

Keiji lazily lifted his other hand, his fist swiping off the sweat from his forehead. He never imagined heat cycles like this. It was dizzying, making it hard for him to move his limbs and for him to concentrate on his surroundings and _Gods all above, it hurt_. He could barely hang on the edge of his consciousness as pain took over all his limbs. He cried out, his back bowing as a wet cloth was pressed over his bare chest. Higashi ran the cologne soaked material all over the shivering omega as quick as possible, only avoiding his engorged scent glands.

“P-please…”

“Just a little more Akaashi-kun then it will be over.”

“H-hurts…”

He paused, looking over to see Keiji’s pained expression.

“Tell me what is wrong and I will help you as much as I can,” he said before gently laying the back of his hand over the overheating omega’s forehead.

“M-my skin is too tight…” he croaked out, his eyes filled with tears. He wanted nothing more than to scream, to utter all the meaningless sounds out with his voice as high as possible while raking his nails over his neck. His instincts were begging him to say something, anything as if he could drive every obstacle away if he screamed hard enough.

The doctor grimaced; he pulled a clean handkerchief and quickly soaked it with cologne, pressing it lightly over his nose. Keiji scrunched his face, eyes tightly closed as he tried to move away from the sharp smell only for Higashi to grab the back of his head to keep him still.

“Shh, it will be over soon.” Higashi’s voice was soft, his eyes reflected his understanding and kindness and the first time that day, Keiji felt safe.

_The branch Keiji was on strained and he froze._

_“H-Hajime?” he let out barely above a whisper, afraid even the smallest of his lips movements would cause him to fall down._

_“Tadashi, go call someone. We might need an adult to bring him down,” Hajime said, not taking his eyes off of Keiji as if he looked away, he would lose his hold on the already unstable branch._

_“G-got it!” Tadashi squeaked, leaping in the mansion as fast he can._

_“Now Keiji, calm down and hold on tight okay?” Hajime said, standing at ready if something happened._

_“I am scared.”_

_“Don’t worry, Tadashi will bring someone and before you know it, your feet will be touching the ground again.”_

Keiji’s struggles died down eventually as his mind cleared. He blinked a few times, finally be able to focus his eyes on things. He couldn’t smell any lingering Alpha pheromones anymore thanks to the cologne soaked handkerchief the doctor practically shoved up in his nose.

His vision was assaulted by the omegas, who made a giant circle around both him and Higashi.

“Is he _alright_?”

“Akaashi, you look better already!”

“You gave us a heart attack!”

“I told all you to give him space! Do you actually listen to me?” Higashi turned his head back to yell at them. Instantly, they went silent but it seemed like they didn’t intend to stand back. Higashi pulled his bag closer, clearly searching for something all the while grumbling _about unruly and obnoxious omegas that didn’t know when to listen_ and how _tired and old he was for this crap_ with a deep frown on his face. He gave hummed as his hand touched what he was looking for.

_The branch creaked again and went down a little, causing Keiji to cry out in fright._

_“Hajime, it won’t hold me any longer.”_

_“It’s fine, they will come soon-“ Before he could utter more, the branch snapped and Keiji was falling, his scream was deafening. He could hear how his body slammed against the thick branches and broke them while he went down._

_“Hajime!” Keiji cried out, arms wrapped around his face to prevent any more damage._

_It finally pulled him out of his stupor and Hajime leaped forward, he ran right under Keiji and held out his arms to catch him. He had to bit his tongue to stop himself from crying out as Keiji’s body slammed against his like a rock, ultimately causing him to fall on his back with Keiji on top of him._

_They lay there for a moment, neither of them dared to move, everything happened too fast for them to fathom what just happened._

_“K-Keiji?” Hajime called, his voice jarred. His shoulders tensed as he heard sniffing. He grimaced as he pushed himself on his palms to sit up, not caring about how the broken branches cutting in his palm felt as he looked down at Keiji who clutched the front of his robe like his life depended on it._

He pulled out a pair of scent blocking pads and held them out for Keiji to see.

“Now kid, I will be sticking this to your scent glands so no one will be affected by your scent anymore alright?” he informed; he wasn’t really asking for permission though, Keiji noticed. Gingerly, he nodded and tilted his head back, giving clear access to Higashi. The doctor didn’t waste any time. He opened up the pads and carefully stuck them to the omega’s glands. Keiji flinched as the sensitive buds were touched but didn’t protest, knowing that Higashi was doing it for his own good.

He tried to push up on his shaking elbows, grimacing and whimpering as he leaned on them. His whole back and pelvis felt like someone stabbed him with a thousand needles.  

“Still hurts?” Higashi asked, expression completely Professional.

“Y-yes.”

“Do you think you will be able to sit up straighter?”

“N-no…”

With a sigh, Higashi snaked his arm around Keiji to support his back as he moved behind him. The doctor pulled the omega in pain to his chest, his gaze shifting to the crowd of uneasy children.

“Iwaizumi-chan, right?” he raised his finger to a girl who was standing next to Shigeru.

“Yes, Iwaizumi Nozomi here,” the girl said as she stepped forward, shoulders squared.

“Can you please bring me the red bottle next to my bag?” he asked.

The girl gave a curt nod before leaning down and brought the small bottle over. Higashi murmured his thanks as pulled the cap open and motioned Keiji to rest his head in the crook of his elbow.

“This will ease your pain, but be aware that it is bitter so please don’t spit it out in shock or whatever,” he said, emphasizing each word with his narrowed eyes pinned on his patient.

Keiji didn’t really like the sound of that but the desire to get rid of the pain made him cooperate anyway. Squeezing eyes shut, he opened mouth wide so Higashi could pour the thick syrup in.

The doctor didn’t lie, much to Keiji’s annoyance. He had a hard time downing the foul tasting liquid as it burned his throat.

“There we go.” Higashi huffed in exasperation as he rubbed over his aching eyes, newly presented omegas always tired him out.

_With shaking hands Hajime cupped Keiji’s face carefully and lifted his head up. His breath hitched as he looked at Keiji’s scratched face. His bottom lip was split open, nose bleeding and his left brow sported a deep gash. The tip of his nose was red, he noticed, eyes swollen with tears. They created a clean path down his brusied cheeks._

A few minutes later, the pain lessened a considerable amount and Keiji felt nothing but exhaustion at this point. His breath eventually evened out and he could feel his eyelids getting heavier each passing second. He yawned and snuggled closer to Higashi’s warmth, once again not paying attention of his surroundings. He didn’t feel when a blanket wrapped around his form nor did he heard when omegas parted the way for Higashi as the older man carried Keiji out of the room.

_“H-Hajime…” he uttered in between sobs, blinking rapidly to clean his vision._

_“Do you hurt anywhere?” he asked but as soon as the words left his lips, he mentally slapped himself. Of course Keiji was hurt, he just fell off a high fucking tree. Good job Hajime._

_“N-no, it doesn’t really hurt, I am just frightened is all,” Keiji said, his voice small. “It felt horrible, knowing I could nothing to stop my fall.” He sniffed, Hajime’s stomach filled with dread. He pulled at his sleeve and gently wiped Keiji’s tears away, not caring if his robe was bloodied in the process._

_“But you saved me…” he said at last, his sparkling eyes locking with Hajime’s concerned ones, smallest of smiles tugging at his lips._

_“Of course I saved you, I care about you Keiji. I won’t ever let you get hurt,” he said, cradling the omega close to his chest. He perked up as he heard people running towards them. Tadashi finally brought someone, he realized, and couldn’t keep himself from sighing in relief._

_“You mean that?” Keiji asked softly, burying his face in Hajime’s robe._

_“Of course, you are safe as long as I am around. I promise.”_

He eventually let his eyes close and drifted into darkness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are welcome


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime talks with Tooru, also more flashbacks

A deep breath wasn’t enough to subdue the shaking of his lungs. Veins popped on his forehead, bloodshot eyes misty. He was scared yet quite satisfied with his choice.

Not that he wasn’t expecting it.

He couldn’t really understand how he managed to move through the halls, but before he knew it, he was in his chambers, back against the large door. He lifted his hands to see if the lingering marks disappeared yet. He could still see the outlines of them at the back of his hand and tips of his fingers, their dimmed light gave him the chance to really examine their shape.

He stood, his legs shaking, and went in front of a large mirror near his giant windows. Tooru didn’t waste any time unlacing his kimono and let the expensive material pool at his feet before he turned his gaze at himself. They were thick, jagged lines with a rusty red color. They went all the way at his elbows, curled around his upper arms, followed the shape of his neck right on where his jugular veins were on both sides and divided into two thin lines where one curled over his scent glands, the other traced his jawline and with a sharp curve they went over his cheeks to his under eye. They were fading a bit slow but that was expected, considering how hard it was to _deactivate_ your marks fully.

His bloodshot eyes snapped at his face and he cringed at how disheveled he looked. His usually carefully trimmed hair was a mess, his skin looked paler, his neck and chest flushed. And his eyes, even though the red reflected in them were gone his eyes had a menacing look in them but at a closer inspection, he could see how exhaustion creased on his swollen under-eye. Tooru pouted at his image, turning on his heels, he went out on his large balcony to bask under the soft summer breeze. The fresh air soothed his burning skin like ice. It messed with his already entangled brown locks, licked over his naked body and diffused the lingering scent of an omega in heat off of him. He leaned over his pure white, carved railing to watch how differently shaped and colored leaves scattered with the wind, moving with soft circular motions over the Grand Garden and painted the already vivid grass with splashes of even more different shades.

“Tooru?” someone called out to him, causing him to jump at the balls of his feet. He turned around, his back resting against the railing, a hand clutching at his heart in mock astonishment.

“Oh by the Gods above, you scared me Hajime-chan!” he exclaimed, eyes rolled upwards, his tongue poking out his mouth in a playful manner. He giggled when Hajime lightly punched his arm with a small frown on his lips.

“Rude!”

“Quit being a dumbass, I came here to check up on you.”

Tooru’s smile disappeared for a split second before it tugged on the corners of his lips again however this time the way his smile pulled at his face wasn't natural though. It didn’t reach his eyes.

“I am fine, just tight in my pants and my muscles are a bit stiff.”

Hajime came closer to him, he leaned his face down so could search the depts of his friends chocolate brown eyes.

“There is something else bothering you.” It wasn’t a question, more like a statement.

A silent demand. Tooru lifted his chin, he wasn’t going to be intimated into answering.

“Nothing else is bothering me.”

“Really? Then I assume you don’t really care about what just happened at ballroom?”

Tooru’s shoulders raised up his ears at the mention of it. His eyes broke contact from Hajime’s intense stare to look at anything but his friend, suddenly even the slight scratches on his walls were more interesting to him it seemed.

The silence between them was thick, heavy with unasked questions hanging between them. Tooru sucked his bottom lip under his teeth, he wanted to know but he was not sure if he would like the answer. Luck for him, Hajime was always great at understanding him. His gaze softened as he watched the prince squirm in his place.

“Keiji is fine, maybe a little overwhelmed and exhausted at the moment but Higashi-san is taking care of him.”

Tooru didn’t even realize he was holding his breath until he sighed in relief. It wasn’t in his intention to scare off the little omega.

Hajime closed his eyes, a hand reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

“Tooru-“

“I know, all right? I shouldn’t have stayed that close to him,” he huffed, arms crossing over his chest in a protective manner.

“I didn’t really think you would go for him.”

Hajime said in a small voice, his fingers twitched in annoyance. While he would agree that Keiji would be a great Queen considering how smart he is and his usually perfect manners, It was also a guarantee that he would turn out to be one of the most beautiful omegas in the whole realm.

However, there were two problems;

Their families were working on a union between their Households through marriage.

Akaashi’ were sent to Seijoh by King Ushijima to solidify their kingdoms Trade Treaties. He didn’t know what Shiratorizawa’s king think about Tooru’s choice.

Another fact was, it was obvious that Keiji’s scent was not the one calling fort he newly presented Alpha so Tooru went to him knowing that their pheromones weren’t compatible.

“You know why, everyone knows why. Tooru, we could smell it.”

Tooru’s left eye twitched slightly at the implication. While it was true that his Alpha pheromones pulled his strings at a different person, he wanted, needed, Keiji to be the one.

“Tooru, you knew I was-“

“Yes, attracted to Kei-chan. Even a blind person can imagine how to feel about him with how your tone changes when you speak to him.”

Hajime gritted his teeth at that.

“Then why! Why go after the one I was obviously going to court?” he cried. Tooru flinched at his outburst. He bit inside of his cheek as he stared the depth of his friend's blazing eyes, wanting a rational answer for his betrayal.

Tooru defiantly raised his chin, looking down his friend with a cold stare, a brow raised in a question.

“So you would have liked it better if I listened to my instincts and went after Nozomi-chan?” he asked in a steely voice, emphasizing on the name. He watched in silent amusement as Hajime’s burning stare turned into confusion before sparkling in shock.

“W-what are you saying?”

“Wasn’t I clear enough? Let me elaborate; it was your sister’s scent that was calling me but I didn’t want to take away Nozomi-chan’s chances of becoming an archivist just to be a concubine, considering she can’t bear children. Therefore, before my inner alpha fully took control I decided to latch onto the first omega I came in contact with so I could imprint on them,” he said - it wasn’t a lie but not fully the truth either.

He didn’t need a wall built in between Hajime and himself for an omega but he needed to press on, so Hajime could see some reason from his side.

“Or should I change my mind? Maybe you would be at ease knowing that you can still court Kei-chan, after all,” he offered, an uncomfortable smile stretching at his lips. Hajime’s eyes widened at that, his face turning as white as a sheet. Of course, he wouldn’t want his sister to be a concubine, always stuck within these walls for a man she can’t bond with. Even if Tooru’s pheromones pulled him to be with Nozomi, he would still need another person to breed with.

His sighs were dry now, the air clawing at his throat, making it hard for him to breath properly. Hajime lowered his head, shaking it side to side as tears gathered at the corners of his eyes.

Tooru’s eyes softened at the sight before him, his eyes fluttering shut when he reached for his friend, pulling him into a loose hug.

“I am sorry Hajime,” he whispered into Hajime’s ear, he felt bad knowing that he was the cause of his distress.

“But It was either her or Keiji.”

“Yes, your Highness.” A soft reply came, his head bowed as he tried to comprehend it all. Tooru flinched at the formality Hajime used at him, knowing they would not be as close for a few days at least. He pushed Hajime at an arm's length away, hands still on his shoulders as he tried to look into his eyes. He could see that Hajime’s face flushed even with his head bowed down, he was angry it seemed. What he didn’t expect was the wet streaks on his cheeks.

“Hajime are you-“ His words were cut short as the doors of the chamber slammed open, causing him to spin on the balls of his feet to confront whoever dared to get in uninvited.

He stopped at his tracks when he saw whoever it was, immediately bowing down as cold eyes snapped at his form.

“Father! What do I owe for your attendance in my chambers?” he asked like he was expected to, willing himself to control the tremble in his voice.

“Don’t play with me Tooru, we- oh, Hajime-kun.” He snapped his attention on the boy behind his son, his eyes immediately losing its fire as he took in Hajime’s stance.

“King Oikawa, how may I serve you?” he asked. The King’s lips pressed into a thin line, glanced at his son, then at Hajime again.

“Leave us for now, we have important matters to discuss,” he said as he came closer to his bowing son.

“Right, Prince Tooru?” he asked, barely contaminating his frustration.

“Yes, My King,” he said. Hajime watched the two of them before bowing down again. Tooru gulped down the bile rising up as he watched his friend leave in a hurry.

 

* * *

 

_It was late afternoon, the sun waving its farewells for the day, leaving the sky for reddish blue hues. The breeze was soft, not deafening out the music playing at the background. Children were laughing, dancing with music, running around with their masks on. People were enjoying their food, smiling ear to ear as they watched the preparations for dance shows. Children were waiting in anticipation when they noticed fireworks were being set up. Candle lights were illuminating the steps of the Shrine with their soft glow. Some people were praying in silence, offering their wishes in notes and bounding them on cherry trees while others burnt incense as they finished up their prayers. Keiji looked around in awe, his tiny hand clutching at his father’s. They were heading for the front row, where Nobles were already seated. Their conversations were calm and friendly; it was different from their usually cold, formal language. He snapped his head up as he heard his father chuckle lightly._

_“Iwaizumi-san! Pleasure to see you here,” he said, smiling as they bowed to each other. Keiji was surprised when Iwaizumi lightly patted at his father’s back, his smile blinding._

_“And you as well Akaashi-san! We were wondering if you ran away.”_

_“Now now, you know I am not the type of person to run away from my responsibilities. I simply had matters to attend to before coming here.”_

_“Ahh, I hope everything is fine?” Iwaizumi asked, his eyes showing his concern._

_“Nothing to worry about,” his father said. He looked around, clearly trying to find an excuse for a change in topic._

_“Where are your children?” he asked after a beat, noticing Iwaizumi-san was alone._

_“My wife dragged Nozomi and Houtarou to Shrine I believe. And for Hajime; he was watching the preparations last time I checked,” he said, looking around._

_“What about your children? Did you bring only Keiji?” he asked lightly, a hand reaching out to ruffle the small omega’s hair, causing a small giggle to escape his mouth._

_“Ah, Hideki is helping out with the preparations, Akio will arrive later with the King and Chiaki was hungry so we left my wife and her at the buffet.” Iwaizumi threw his head back and laughed, causing some of the other Noble’s to look at him disapprovingly._

_“Infants constant hunger is something else, I swear,” he said, remembering how his own children’s never-ending appetite._

_It was in that moment Keiji noticed a figure was running towards him, he raised his right hand slightly, giving a shy smile at the newcomer._

_“Keiji! How have you been?” Hajime asked, skipping over to him but stopped in his place when his father pulled him back by the back of his kimono._

_“Now Hajime, don’t frighten him,” his father said, smiling fondly at him before ruffling his hair._

_“I wasn’t going to jump him!” he said, glaring at his father. He crossed his arms when his father ignored him to give Akaashi a knowing look._

_“Say, Akaashi-san we had something important to discuss, hadn’t we?”_

_“Yes, I believe so,” he agreed. Akaashi looked down at his son, giving him a soft smile as he pushed him forward a bit._

_“Keiji, why don’t you and Hajime go to get your faces painted before the Show starts?” Akaashi said, his eyes held a mischevious glint in them._

_“As you wish, father,” Keiji said, turning to give Iwaizumi a polite nod before gabbing Hajime’s hand, pulling him towards where the stalls were._

_When they moved up the stairs Hajime put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. Keiji turned around to ask what was wrong, instead, he froze when hands cupped at his cheeks._

_“Does it hurt?” Hajime asked when his thumb grazed at the red patch of skin on his left brow. Keiji shook his head._

_“No, though the doctor said it might scar permanently.”_

_“I am sorry-“_

_“Hajime, if you didn’t catch me, I would have broken my ribs. You shouldn’t be sorry. It was my fault for being stubborn,” Keiji said sincerely, his hands reaching up to hold Hajime’s wrists. The older male sighed, his hands letting go of Keiji’s cheeks to reach up in his bag, pulling out a red package._

_“I-I thought you might like this,” he stammered a little as he turned the package in his hand before thrusting it to Keiji’s chest._

_“Ahh, you got me a present? Very thoughtful of you Hajime-Kun,” he said, the corners of his mouth twitching up when the Alpha furiously, his chin tucked at his chest._

_“Shut up! Just take it,” he snapped at the omega, pushing the package more insistently at him._

_Keiji curiously reached to take it, his hand carefully opening up the package as Hajime bit his bottom lip nervously. When he pulled what was inside, he couldn’t help but yelp in joy._

_“You got me the book!” he squealed, holding the book at an arm's length away from himself to admire the carvings adorning its cover._

_“I promised, didn’t I?” Hajime smiled, his hand scratching the back of his skull. He let out a startled yell when Keiji jumped at him, his arms wound around his neck._

_“Thank you!” he said, his gunmetal eyes sparkling. Hajime’s breath hitched at the sight. He put his arms around Keiji’s waist when he wobbled on his toes. Hajime chuckled, his eyebrows lifting at Keiji’s flushed face._

_“Having trouble reaching up here?” That earned him a weak punch on his arm._

_“One day, I will grow taller than you.” Hajime ruffled his hair at that, letting Keiji hide his face in his neck for a moment before pulling back._

_“Come on, let's get our faces painted before the Show starts,” he said, grabbing at the omega’s hand as he pulled him towards the Shrine. He failed to see Keiji’s flushed face adorning a reserved smile as he gazed up at him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I am aware that these are not the most exciting chapters and this story is going a little bit slow but I am trying to cover up many things for the future so bare with me. Btw I love your comments :) and as always constructive criticism is welcome


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SHITTY CHAPTER!!!!!
> 
> cuz I am a horrible author

His vision was pink, indicating the sunlight breaching past his thick lashes. His eyes clenched shut tight, grumbling at the discomfort. Keiji groggily turned on his side, away from the large windows, hiding his face into silken sheets.

“Ah, Akaashi-kun, are you finally awake?” a voice rumbled, a hand gently shaking his shoulder. His face scrunched up before peeking an eye open, hissing at the bright sunlight illuminating the room.

When his vision cleared up, he came face to face with a concerned Higashi.

“W-where am I?” Keiji asked, cringing at his cracked voice. His eyes were wandering around the unfamiliar room when a glass of water pressed against his bare chest.

Oh, he was naked it seemed. His cheeks flushed with embarrassment, his left hand rising up to cover his chest as much as it could while his right hand shakily took a hold of the glass offered to him.

To be honest, he would rather be naked than to be wearing _that piece of trash_.

“You are at the Grand Palace,” Higashi said, helping Keiji to steady his hands as he slowly sipped at his water. He watched the young omega’s eyes narrow in confusion, he couldn’t recall much but he must have been here for some time now.

“How long?”

“For the past eight days.” Right, he just had his heat.

“But why am I here? Shouldn’t I be at home?” Keiji asked, his head tilting. His left eye twitched slightly when the doctor huffed a sigh.

“Let’s talk about this later, your systems are still under the effects of your heat. We don’t need you to pass out now do we?” Higashi said as he stood up and went to the large doors. Keiji could see him saying something at a servant before coming back at his bedside.

“So, how are you feeling?” he asked, his eyes staring right through the omega’s.

“A little cold, I guess,” Keiji replied back, his spine shivering at his own words.

“That is because you still have a fever, don’t worry it will pass in a couple of hours. Now, do you feel pain anywhere?” he asked as he opened up a notebook, scribbling away.

“No, not really but my stomach aches a little.”

The doctor hummed, taking his notes before a knock sounded on the door, taking their attention.

“Come in!”

The same servant Keiji saw a moment ago peeked through the door before skipping in, a tray in her hand. Keiji’s mouth watered at the sight.

“Have you informed the Princess?”

“Yes, Higashi-san,” The girl replied meekly, her eyes darting to Keiji.

“Good, you are dismissed for now. Thank you, Ena,” Higashi said, taking the tray from her hands. The girl gave a nod both at Higashi and Keiji before scrambled to leave.

“The Princess? Keiji asked nervously. Why would she want to see him?

“Yes, believe it or not, she is rather excited to talk to you, although I blame it on her hormones,” Higashi grumbled, his gaze landing on the tray, pondering. At last, he picked a rice ball and offered to Keiji whose eyes brightened in delight.

“Eat slowly or you might get nauseous later,” Higashi said sternly, his eyes boring into the young Omega’s very soul.

Keiji simply nodded before he nibbled on his food, his eyes fluttering at the fresh taste. It felt like it had been forever since he had a chance to eat rice balls. Higashi lightly chuckled at the sight of the young omega before he turned to brew tea with the herbs he brought with himself.

“She will mostly clarify your role and what is expect from you, since a Queen’s duties here are different from Shiratorizawa .”

“Right…” Keiji sighed, hardly swallowing his mouthful. Higashi didn’t notice.

“Normally, it was the King’s job to do so; however, he has some matters to he needs to attend. He was rather busy for the past week,” he said, setting a cup of steaming tea on Keiji’s bedside table.

Keiji turned his head aside as he took another bite of his food, burrows furrowed.

“I can imagine, after all, this situation complicates a lot of things.”

“Akaashi-” Higashi started but a loud bang on the door with a squealing from outside cut off his words, startling them both.

“Keiji-kun!” a high-pitched voice called out, it’s owner eyes shining with warmth.

Honestly, It had been a really long time he saw the Princess but Keiji couldn’t help but smile at her familiar energy.

“Princess Hanako, it is an honor-” Keiji started but stopped when she waved her hand in dismissal. Higashi got up to help her walk towards his bed, mumbling about overly energetic pregnant women while doing so.

“How are you feeling, my dear?” she asked, a hand reaching to hold Keiji’s while the other rested on her large belly.

“I am fine? Perhaps a little exhausted.” His eyes fluttered shut when Hanako’s hand combed through his hair.

“I heard heats are really painful.”

“I don’t remember much, to be honest,” He nodded at but snapped at his head at Higashi when the older Omega coughed in his fist.

“You were screaming and complaining about _sheets feeling like tiny needles_.”

“Thank Gods, I am not an omega,” she giggled at Higashi who just rolled his eyes at the comment.

“Being bed-bound for a whole week is just really unnecessary.”

“I am not going to argue with that,” Higashi grumbled, he collected everything in the tray before getting up, he hissed when his back cracked as he did so.

“I am too old for this.”

“Higashi-san, you are old but not _that_ old,” Hanako said, a cheeky grin spreading across her face.

“I feel way older than I am thanks to someone who ate up my will to live,” he said, giving a pointed glare at the princess who faked a gasp.

“Rude!”

“Anyways, I want your tea finished by the time I come back, Akaashi-kun,” He nodded his head at the teacup he left on the side table before he left, leaving Hanako and Keiji alone.

“I hope you are aware why I am actually here?”

“I am told you will tell me about my role?” Keiji asked, fiddling with his fingers. Hanako simply nodded.

“Ah, I won’t tell you everything. It’s your future tutors' job. I am just here to inform you a bit,” she said, getting more comfortable on Keiji’s bed.

“I know that your experience was rather unpleasant and this situation pulled us into complications with Shiratorizawa but at the end, you were compatible enough with Tooru to be imprinted on him, determining your role as the future Queen.”

Keiji simply nodded at that. While he knew that he will now have the opportunity of learning more about Seijoh and it’s culture and be someone other than _the Omega child of Akaashi Family_ , a part of him resented the fact that Hajime wouldn’t be able to court him anymore as their families planned.

“All right, so there some treats a Queen must possess in order to be able to support the King behind his back. You need to have perfect manners, cunning mind and knowledge of the Kingdom’s Nobles. You will have to learn everything about Seijoh’s culture and cut away any personal ties you have with Shiratorizawa.”

That was expected.

“A Queen of Seijoh isn’t really the invisible force behind the throne but an advisor when the King asks for it. You can point out your opinions and Show off your knowledge however the final say always belongs to King. I know at Shiratorizawa a Queen is mostly equal to the King, while the Queen here is respected and obeyed, they won’t really busy themselves with Kingdom matters like Shiratorizawa. Of course, this means you won’t be really told anything important when it comes to concerns about the Kingdom unless you ask or it is absolutely necessary for you to know. But still, this doesn’t give the Queen much room for governing.” She sighed, her lips pressed into a thin line.

“And it is such a shame, too. Considering you are a smart kid,” she said, chuckling when Keiji ducked his head to hide his blush.

 “You will have to learn how to use a dagger and your fists if you ever need to defend yourself. Not that you will be given any chance to be vulnerable but precaution is necessary.” He actually sighed in relief at that, he didn’t want to totally rely on anyone but himself for his own safety.

“And lastly, you will be taught about how to satisfy your husband. You are expected to please the King in any way behind closed doors, be it dancing for him, providing good-” she stopped at Keiji’s flushed face, ruffling his hair to distract him as she kept herself from laughing.

“You know what? We can talk about it later.”

“I am sorry.”

To be honest, Keiji didn’t want to hear about being _a ranked whore_.

“Don’t be, I reacted the same way when my tutors explained my responsibilities towards my husband,” she said, laughing at the expression on the omega’s face. She took the cup of tea doctor left and offered to him, nodding her chin at it.

“Well now, drink it or we won’t hear the end of it,” she said, giggling at the image of Higashi being grumpy over tea.

After that, they well into a comfortable silence with Keiji sipping at his cup while Hanako fondled with his black locks.

“Hanako-sama, when will I be allowed to leave?” he asked, causing her brows to furrow in confusion.

“Leave?”

“My heat ended, there is no point in me to stay here,” he said, not so confident when he saw Hanako’s face turn as White as a sheet.

“Oh dear, you don’t know?” she bit her lip as she watched how Keiji’s bottom lip wobbled, his hands shaking.

“You will reside here from now on since you had your first heat. You will have your lessons with Tooru and he will court you here, at the Palace until you come of age,” she said, her hand clenching around his elbows to steady him.

“W-what about my family? Will I ever see them again besides meetings?” He asked, dreading the answer. A weight dropped in his stomach as Hanako’s eyes softened at him in pity.

“I am sorry.”

He dropped his cup, too focused on the emptiness in his heart to notice the tea burning his skin.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy it, I am aware that my writing skills are not at the best BUT I have a really important exam coming up and for the time being, this is the best I could do. Of course within a month, I will be able to write more frequently with better story-telling so just bear with me. 
> 
> Also, comments give life so please leave one :))


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, It's me again! Sorry for the long wait, I had this really important exam I have been studying for two years so I didn't really have time to post another chapter. But the good news is, since it is summer break I will be able to update more frequently and hopefully write better chapters. 
> 
> By the way; hope you guys like Mythology!
> 
> I decided to write chapters with music giving me all the inspiration and I wanted to share it with you guys. It's not always related to chapters but good music it good music. Anyways, hope you guys like it!
> 
> Song: Melting Waltz - Abel Korzeniowski

_Puffy eyes, blurry faces, little tears caught between thick lashes._

_A nice night breeze, soft moon light shining through blue curtains._

_A small form hiccuping beneath silk sheets._

_“Keiji, please, eat a little,” his mother begged, her eyes wide with concern._

_“I am not hungry.”_

_An unapproving gaze, sharp eyes filled with both guilt and anger._

_“You need energy,” came between gritted teeth._

_“I don’t need anything.”_

_“Don’t be stubborn,” his father snapped at him, pushing his plate insistingly to him._

_“You weren’t this considerate when I was thrown into dungeons,” he muttered under his breath, but still his father picked it up._

_His glass shattered in his hand, both wine and blood running to his elbow, soaking the fine material of his clothes. His mother immedietly got up to pry broken glass from his clenched fist so she should tend to his wound._

_“Say that again,” he replied harshly, his tone dangerous. Akio tensed at their father’s voice, his hand latched onto Keiji’s small one, giving it a gentle squeeze._

_“I said, you didn’t really care about me when I was thrown down in dungeons!” Keiji screamed at him, the hurt still too fresh in his mind._

_It was clear that his father didn’t expect him to dare to repeat his words, yet alone scream at him. His eyes widened before narrowing on his youngest son. He grabbed his mothers wrist and pushed her back gently before getting up, never once taking his eyes off of Keiji._

_“No! Dad!” Chiaki yelled, trying to get in her father’s way but pulled back by a stammering Hideki. He picked her up and held her arms at her sides._

_“Nii-san, let me go!” she yelled, wiggling in his hold._

_“Chiaki, stop!” Hideki said, slightly panicked. He turned her around and pressed her nose into his scent gland to calm her down._

_His father stopped right in front of him, his gaze cutting into the small Omega._

_“You knew the rules Keiji,” he said, his tone strained. It was appearent that he was running low on patience._

_Keiji didn’t care; he lifted his chin up and stood his ground, now ignoring his brother’s tight grip on his hand._

_“Yes, the rules I didn’t break, but you chose to ignore what I had to say.”_

_“Chiaki told how your voice changed when you read to her, and yet you are still lying!” he yelled at his son, his eyes taking a strange crimson glow into them._

_“It was just a story, I always read for her!”_

_“Oh, so now you are saying you used your voice on her!”_

_“I don’t understand what that means! You let Hideki read for her, even Akio tells a few for her time to time! Why is it wrong for me to do so a little?” he asked, eyes filled with hot tears._

_His father gripped his shoulders, shaking him, his face into Keiji’s when he yelled at him._

_“It is forbidden for a reason Keiji! Do you have any idea about how dangerous it is? You are lucky that you didn’t use anything; otherwise we could have lost you!”_

_Keiji freezed, his eyes wide when his father stopped shaking him, his trembling hands took a hold of his wrists as he kneeled down in front of his son, face pressed into his tiny chest._

_“We could have lost you,” he whispered, he was sobbing now. All of them jumped in place when they saw how their usually stoic father broke down at the possibilty._

_He was scared, Keiji realised._

_He was scared of losing him._

_His Omega son._

_He could feel bile rising up in his throat, restricting his already shallow vents. It was disgusting, seeing his father this pathetic._

_For something unreasonable._

_Totally unreasonable, didn’t make any sense at all._

_Right?_

_His father took in a few shaky breaths to calm himself down before rising up from his crouched position, his shimmering eyes boring into his son._

_“Go to your room, Keiji,” His alpha brother perked at that._

_“Sir, he-“ he started but pressed his lips in a thin line when his father cut him of with a wave of his hand. He turned on his heels and exited the dining hall without another word._

_Akio sighed, he turned to see Hikaru holding a terrified Chiaki to his chest and his mother eyeing Keiji with an unreadable expression on her face as she bit her lip._

_He stood up, his hand still holding his little brother’s. With a nod towards his mother he turned and led Keiji upstairs to his room. He helped him change into his nightgown and fed him grapes so in the morning he wouldn’t become sick. He hated it when Keiji became sick._

_He was sitting behind his brother, gently brushing his raven hair when he made eye contact with him in the mirror. His face was illuminated by the candles on his nightstand and the silver shine of the moon, contrasting on his soft features in harsh lines and bringing out the color of his eyes._

_“Nii-san?” he asked, fiddling with his fingers._

_“Yes?”_

_“Can you…will you tell me a story?” he asked with a hint of hesitation._

_Akio stopped his movements, Keiji had never asked him for a story, It was always Hikaru who took upon himself to lull Keiji into sleep with his wild stories._

_He rested his hands on Keiji’s tense shoulders, giving them a gentle squeeze before turning him around and pressing his face in the crook of his arm. His hand curled and played with Keiji’s soft locks as he released a soothing scent and immedietly Keiji relaxed against him._

_“Do you have a preferance?”_

_“Just something… different perhaps?”_

_Akio thought for a moment, he imagined of different cultures and their tales he was intersted in when he was younger. His gaze stopped on the candle next to him, it’s glow was piercing into his eyes the more he stared into it, the way blue blended with red, the way it danced with the fresh breeze of the night._

_“Once upon a time, there was a State of Nomads named Sukai-Gun. Their nation fierce and cruel to those who dared to eye their lands with hunger for power.”_

_Keiji leaned his head into Akio’s shoulder._

_“But It was also a realm of both equality and mercy to those who only seeked a peaceful life. People would come to their country to experience their hospitality and kindness and leave gifts as a thank you before they continued their way. One day, an old man came from an empire named Lin and pleaded for sanctuary from their Khan. “_

_“Why?” Keiji asked curiously, head tilted._

_“He was being hunted by the Emperor of his country. His hands were shaking with exhaustion and would cough every minute and yet he was determined enough to leave his own country and come in the lands he had no knowledge of to live a little longer. The Khan didn’t hesitate in aiding the old man, he gave him a nice room, a hot bath and fresh food to sadiate his hunger. When the Emperor of Lin learned the whereabouts of the old man, he sent letters to the Khan and demanded his return.”_

_Keiji’s eyes sparked with interest, his hands curled into his brother’s robe as he looked up to him. Akio gently ran his fingers through his locks._

_“The Khan refused, saying he would not let down someone who took refuge in their lands. The Emperor didn’t take that kindly. He gathered a large Army and marched on Sukai-Gun’s. The Khan led his people into defending their lands and willingly died for the lands they grew up in. The State was burning, children were screaming in terror as they witnessed how their World crumbled into dark clouds of despair. The old man knew that even though citizens of Sukai-Gun were fierce warriors, Lins’ forces outnumbered them. Their bodies piling up beneath the Emperor’s feet as his soldiers butchered everyone who dared to step in their path. So, the old man decided he would save what he stole from the Lins and the only thing mattered to the Khan. He cradled the crying prince of the Fallen nation and put a necklace on him.”_

_“Oh, he stole a necklace?” Keiji asked, a small frown pulling at his face._

_“Yes, but it was not a regular necklace. You see, it was made of a stone named ‘Yada’. It is believed that if the Yada was taken out of a country’s lands, the State it belonged to would be cursed and their fall would be by the enraged Gods who entrusted humans with it’s care.” Akio nodded before he continued._

_“The necklace was a color no human could see on a regular day, the stone shined so bright that it mangled the shades of fallen walls coated with blood into bright blues and greens. The old man spared a yearning look at the stone for the last time before he snapped his fingers, immedietly putting a protection charm on the baby prince.”_

_“Wait, he was a witch?” Keiji shrieked, eyes wide as he clutched his brother’s wrist. Akio smiled at him, pressing Keiji even closer to him._

_“He was a mage, the Lins were absoloute monsters to their people, the Emperor would degrade the poor, killing them for pleasure, raping them as he wanted. The Mage believed if he could hide the Yada from the Lins long enough, the Gods would curse them as they promised. He put a spell on himself to look older and sicker, so that no one would notice him as the man whole stole the Yada.”_

_Keiji gnawed on his lip as he thought of it. The Mage had his reasons but he was not sure if Lins’ fall would be worth the death of another State._

_“And, what happened next?”_

_“After he put the charms on the prince and bundled him in a blanket, he faced the Emperor who already nearly wiped out the Sukai-Gun like it never existed in the first place. The Mage tried to defend what was left of the once glorious lands, but he was no match for the bloodthirsty soldiers. The emperor beheaded him and left his corpse for vultures. The Lins searched everywhere, he trashed what was left of the houses in a desperate attempt of finding the Yada, they even went as far as stabbing corpses’ guts to see if they swallowed the stone to hide it. By the third night of the search, the soldiers found baby prince crying rather loudly. The protection charm on the baby softened their cold hearts, bringing mercy out of them, not even noticing the Yada as it shined with its own power, keeping itself invisible to them. They deemed it unnecessary to kill an infant but were too scared of what the Emperor would unleash on them if he found out. So, they cut off his hands and feet, then put him in a crate and let the flow of a nearby river take him away. Deep into the forest.”_

_“That is so unfair,” Keiji turned his head, sniffing in his brother’s neck, his eyes glistening with unshed tears._

_“Sadly, the protection charm was not enough to melt their iced hearts,” Akio sighed, his fingers lightly stoking the Omega’s spine._

_Keiji whimpered as he rubbed his eyes with small fists until they turned red with irritation before raising chin, staring up his brother with curiousity streching across his face. Akio chuckled, but continued the story anyway._

_“He was pushed by the flow until his crate hit the soil, filling the forest with his crying. Fireflies, spun around the small crate until a giant female greywolf emerged from the river, her eyes shining purple with withheld magic. She sniffed at the crying prince, rubbing her nose into his neck to calm him down. When she saw his blood coating the blanket, she brought him to a cove and licked at his wounds until the smell of magic misted in the air, making them nothing more than ugly scars. When the little prince nuzzled into her furr, she decided she would take care of him for eternity. She fed him with her own milk, hunted for him, and protected him from other magical creatures until he became a young man. He named her ‘Asena’ when the name was whispered to his ear by the winds, and swore he would never leave the wolf that sacrificed so much for him. Years passed and the Emperor of Lin found him during a hunt. They ran as the mad Emperor burnt the forest into ashes, they found a small clearing between mountains to hide but the Lins were persistent. When they caught the boy and raised their swords to kill him, Asena jumped in their path and tried to take the blow, however she was late. His lifeless body laid right under the Emperor’s feet, the prince of Sukai-Gun, the last one of their nation._

_Asena was enraged; she let out howl of anguish and let her magic waft the air, drowning the Emperor and his pupils with her sarrow and anger until their body became the Stones their heart always carried. When sun rose and painted the sky with hues of reds and golds, a God descended from the heavens. He had an aura of absolute power and control, his piercing yet soft eyes were the same colour as the stone he wore around his neck. He patted Asena’s blood soaked silver fur as he took the spirit of the dead boy and divided his soul into nine before putting them in Asena’s belly. The Gods found it fitting to give her the title of ‘the Mother Wolf’ for her bravery and her blindness when it came to her son. Seasons passed, trees let go of their rusty red leafs for new fresh green ones. The flowers smiled and followed after the sun as they reflected all the colours the wold possesed, celebrating the day Asena gave birth to nine human children. The Sukai-Gun’s Prince’s necklace divided into nine, it was clear that they would all lead a different nation, with the blessing of Gods and the magic of the Yada. After Asena gave birth, she raised upon heaven as a new Goddess, the Goddess of Motherhood and Protection.”_

_When Akio finished, Keiji rested his small hands on his brother’s shoulder, looking deeply into his eyes._

_He wanted to know why his older brother specificely chose this as a bedtime story._

_He wanted to know if It was coincidental or not._

_Yet he didn’t ask him._

_“This was an interesting story.”_

_“Yes, I hope you liked it,” Akio said, he picked Keiji up, pulling at his sheets so he could tuck him in._

_“That certainly wasn’t Shiratorizawan, was it?” Keiji asked, a genuine question. Akio shook his head._

_“No, It was Nohebian If I remember correctly.”_

_Keiji’s jaw dropped, he stammered a little, having a hard time forming a sentence._

_“B-but, they are Barbarians!” Keiji exclaimed loudly, his arms waving._

_“Remember, the Sukai-Gun’s people were also Nomads like them and they are very possesive of their terrority so there is definitely a connection,” he said rubbing his chin._

_Keiji sighed and rolled in his blankets, his lower lip jutting out in a pout._

_“I don’t know how should I feel about the ending, It doesn’t even feel like an ending,” he said, burrying his face in his pillow. Akio smiled at that, he leaned down to peck on Keiji’s forehead before he got up._

_“That’s point Keiji, a story never only has a one view to it. Even what we witness are not always the whole reality of it so we can’t see an end we feel satisfied with. The ending only shapes in what you desire it to be when you find your own anwers for the questions plaguing your mind,” he said, as leaned down to blow on the candle._

_“Goodnight, Keiji.”_

* * *

 

It had been nearly two months since Keiji was selected as the future Queen and started living in the Palace. His days were always overwhelmingly busy, he could hardly find anytime for himself. He knew he was expected to know and do more since he had a bigger role now but it didn’t make it easier on him. He loved history and Seijoh’s was quite intruguing, sure however, Tooru and Hajime were with him at those lessons and the Prince was bored with history easily, so to distract himself he would either pick on Hajime or Keiji, making it unbearable for him to sit and suffer in silence when he was seething in place. History was the only lesson he genuienly enjoyed and unfortunetly for him, Tooru would ruin his curiosty either time with _unnecessary comments_.

He was only away from Tooru when he had Dance Lessons and It was such a pity, too ‘cause he absolutely hated them. He just found all the movements weird and uncomfortable. It made him feel like he was nothing but a courtesant, like he was a snack for some old perverted alphas ro take pleasure in. It always made him feel dirty afterwards, he would rush for a hot bath and scrub every inch of his little body until the hot water started to sting his sensitive skin.

Keiji sighed, his hand reached up, feeling his silver collar, detailed with sapphires and emeralds, reminding his status to everyone within range. Since he had his first heat and now was a _mature omega_ , he was required to wear one like everyone who presented. He expected a collar, sure. His brothers wore one everyday; he knew he would wear one someday too, however he didn’t expect it to be heavy and uncomfortable, bearing on his shoulders. He hated that he had to roll them every minute to keep the unpleasant ache worming its way at his back at bay.

He was on his way to his dreaded dance lesson when a servent scrambled to him, saying his presence was required elsewhere. He found it pretty strange, and couldn’t help but feel a little concerned. Things were never out of schedule at Palace. So when Keiji was summoned down the Enterance Hall, he didn’t know what he expected. Perhaps another teacher for his lessons, the King wanting to talk to him (He was really sweet to him.) or maybe Tooru would drag him somewhere to show him ‘something cool’.

But he certainly didn’t expect two young omegas who were buzzing with anticipation by the large doors with their trunks. He couldn’t help it, he ran the few steps down the stairs since he couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

“Keiji!” they called in unision as they met him halfway, wrapping their arms around him, hugging him as close to them as possible.

“Yukie, Tadashi!” he cried, as if confirming their names would forever keep them at his sight, keeping them from vanishing into the air like he feared. The omegas chuckled in joy, momentarily lifting him off the ground as they immedietly started scenting him, rubbing their glands on every part of his exposed skin. A cough came behind them and they jumped, turning their heads to see no other than their King.

“Welcome to Grand Palace,” he said, eyes twinkling with soft lights of the Sun.

They immedietly loosened their hold on Keiji and bowed so low so fast that Keiji feared they snapped their spine.

“We are honoured to be here, King Oikawa,” Yukie said in a polite tone, as she was older so she answered for both of them.

“Now, no need to be so stiff,” he waved her off with a smile, his gaze turned to Keiji, who was quite confused.

“Since they were your old maids, I took the liberty to bring them here. You are familiar with them already and I want you to feel at home, so from now on, they will continue to serve as your maids until you decide otherwise,” he said, nodding his head. With a clap of Oikawa’s hand, another maid came forward; he was much older and serious than the trio and kept his head low as he waited the King’s orders.

“Itsuki, please escort them to their assigned quarters and bring the necessary garments. Have Haruto to show them around the Palace as well, I want them to be available by sunset,” he said to the older boy, patting his head gently, before ushering him to leave with the young omegas, pulling their trunks behind them.

As Keiji was staring at where his friends had disappeared, he didn’t notice a heavy hand gently laying on his shoulder. Keiji looked up to King, giving him a slight nod.

“Tooru won’t be able to join us at Lunch today,” he said with a sigh, hand lightly squeezing Keiji’s shoulders.

That was strange; Keiji’s brows raised a little.

“May I ask why, your Highness?”

“He is spending his time at the Astronomy Tower, calculating the positions of the stars for a big event,” he said, eyes rolling. “Though, I am not telling you what, he asked me to keep it to myself,” he said, smiling warmly at the omega before turning around, his cape flung in an elegant arch.

“I will be waiting for at the Lunch, I also expect to hear about your lessons Keiji,” he called without turning around. Keiji wanted to talk more with the King, but knew he was quite busy these last few weeks if the Generals swarming around the Palace and the constant meetings were indication enough.

He huffed in irritation, going back to his lessons.

* * *

 

It was already dark when he returned to his quarters. He just had dinner with the King and the Prince as usual. King Oikawa wanted to hear about his progress, Keiji was used to it, he always wanted to know what he learned about but he didn’t know what to say when the King asked him what he knew about Seijoh’s legends and it’s magical creatures. The dining hall’s cozy air turned thick with tension when Tooru sneered at his father and asked him to _cut it out with the questions_ , earning a sharp snap from his father. The argument turned heated between them with Tooru yelling at his father and the King barely holding his patience, the air heavy with their scents, letting everyone know displeased and angry were they with each other, the musk of them zapping in the hall, giving Keiji trouble with breathing. When they noticed how his eyes glazed over as he whimpered in submission, they backed off, though still glared each other. King Oikawa let Keiji leave the table early and Keiji was greatful for it. With all the scents assaulting his senses, he was really exhausted so Keiji didn’t really bothered with changing his clothes; he just crawled under covers and basked in heat of them.

Well, until a hand slapped on his shoulder that is.

“Keiji, you can’t sleep in that!”

“You also need a bath, get up!”

He never thought just hearing his friends’ voices would annoy him. He rolled in his covers, peeking from beneath them, cutting them in pieces with his sharp glare. Yukie just rolled her eyes at him, not impressed.

“With that attidute? Oho, we definitely need to give you a bath to loosen you up a little,” she said, mocking him a little as Tadashi ripped the covers off of him. Keiji whimpered at the coldness of the room, clutching at his arms as he shook in place. Tadashi was having none of it when he pulled him towards the bathroom. The tub was already filled with hot water and steaming. They were quick to undress the half sleeping omega and seat him in the tub. Yukie was gently rubbing his back and shoulders, loosening the kinks while Tadashi cleaned his hair, massaging his scalp in the process. Keiji couldn’t help but to melt under the soft touches. After they were sure Keiji was clean enough, Yukie and Tadashi joined him in the tub, jusy chatting away the night. They were eager to know how he was chosen and even though Keiji was reluctant to tell, he couldn’t just deny them. He watched how their curious gazes died down into shock and concern as the story progressed and by the end of it, their lips pressed in a thin line, glancing at each other. Yukie hugged him from behind and Tadashi crawled towards him, gently rubbing Keiji’s wrist to his scent glands. When Keiji asked them about how his family was holding up, they tensed. Appearently, Chiaki threw a hissy fit when she learned his brother wouldn’t return. His mother lost her apetite and didn’t eat much unless Lord Akaashi dragged her and forcefully fed her, even though he himself was pretty shocked with the news. Hideki didn’t come out of the Library for a whole week and Akio left the Mansion to check on trades and didn’t come back for a few days.

Keiji froze; he expected them to be thrilled; their Omega was chosen to be a Queen after all and wouldn’t burden them, right? But deep down, he knew his family loved him and probably missed him. Even his father, after all he showed affection to him, letting his cold, stern façade slip.

Still didn’t explain why his family was not happy with this situation.

When the air became heavy with sadness, Yukie decided they needed to ignore everything happening for the night and told them to have some fun.

And the atmosphere cleared when she splashed them both, drawing a squeal from Tadashi as he flailed in suprise, he was forced to strike back when Yukie didn’t show any sign of stopping, mercilessly pushing the water at the youngest of them all. Keiji was too busy laughing at them both he didn’t notice the delvish smirks they wore when they turned their attention on him. He had no time to defend himself when they decided to attack him with their fingers instead, tickling him until he was breathless, still flinching at even the smallest of movements for the fear they would attack again. After the water turned cold, they got out of the bathroom and sat down on Keiji’s bed, drying him off. Yukie took the liberty to brush his _untameable locks_ while Tadashi cleaned the bathroom but as she phrased; his hair was untameable. By the end of it, all of them were yawning and were ready for an uninterrupted sleep. They snuggled together on the large bed with Keiji in the middle, Tadashi behind him with his arm thrown over his slim waist and cluthing at Yukie’s back who was pressed into Keiji’s chest, features were highlighted with moon’s glow. For the first time in the Palace, Keiji was at peace, knowing that he was not alone in his golden cage anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God, I am sooo slow with the progress of the story but we need time before the shit goes down, lol. 
> 
> Please comment, I love it when you do!


	6. A Peek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey! Guess who is back!! 
> 
> OK, I am sorry for not updating sooner, I was actually finished with this chapter by the end of June but life happened, me and my beta was busy with College applications and I had a really hard time not breaking down but most of the things are fine now.
> 
> I will try to be quicker with coming chapters though since I don't think I will have any problems regarding the storyline (I actually planned everything a year ago lol.) so just... bear with me.
> 
> By the way, I love it when you guys comment so please, keep leaving them.
> 
> Also, would anyone be interested in seeing the sketches of the characters based on this story? I have actually tons of them since It makes easier for me to be inspired and excited. Also it is easier for me to imagine the characters and the envoirement better.
> 
> I will keep including songs in my notes cause good songs are good songs and I like sharing things.
> 
> Song: Je t'Adore - Eurielle
> 
> Anyways, thats all for today, I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

Stars were dancing across the sky, their soft lights highlighting the beauty of the figure leaning down the balcony, warm candle light contrasting with moons cool shine as the figure gazed up at the cold, grey clouds. Hajime was right under a cherry tree, sitting with his back leaning against the bark of it. His eyes never once left Keiji’s slumped form, intently watching his every move. His forest green eyes shimmered with unshed tears when he remembered he wouldn’t ever be able to look Keiji in the eyes like a lover would do, building on his frustration.

He was so focused on his own misery that he didn’t notice two people peeking behind a tree.

“Hajime.”

He jumped to his feet, posture tense as his hand immedietly landed on his sword’s hilt.

“Hey now, is this how you welcome your friends?” a light chuckle came. They stepped forward, moonlight clearing their face.

“Takahiro? Issei? What are you doing here?” Hajime asked, his shoulders relaxed.

They blinked and turned to look at each other. Takahiro sighed, his hand gripping Issei’s.

“I am invited to Shinzen to attend the _Academy of Magical Studies_. My father is talking with Oikawa-sama at the moment. I am leaving at dawn.”

“And since I am his fiance, I am here to give my farewells.” Issei nodded, with a sad smile grazing on his lips.

“Ah, I didn’t know they were scouting you.” Hajime said, akwardly scratching his nape.

“Appearantly, my mother sent a box of my hair two months ago. It seems, I draw enough mana to myself to control artificial magic.” he said, rolling his eyes.

“Would have been better if they asked me first-” Issei squeezed Takahiro’s hand, he coughed in his fist as he cut him off, earning a sharp glare directed at him.

“Anyways, we are not here to discuss what _we_ are doing here. What are _you_ doing, stalking Keiji- _sama_ , Hajime?” Issei said, a mischevios glint appeared in his eyes, as he wiggled his thick brows, causing Hajime to blush.

“W-what? I am NOT stalking hi-“

“Right, you are certainly NOT sitting under his balcony in the dead of night, reminds me of a tale-.”

“And you clearly NOT staring at the pretty sight of him in his night gown-“ Issei started.

“Wait, did you just call him pretty?” Takahiro turned to his fiancé, frowning when he just shrugged.

“What? He is pretty, no point in denying his it, not that it matters when I am with you.” Issei said with such fondness that Hajime felt like he was intruding. And a little jealous perhaps.

“Well, It is nice and all but I am not stalking him. Tooru ordered me to watch-“

“His door? Hajime, you are at the wrong place.” Issei chuckled, he grunted when Takahiro slapped his hand on his mouth to shut his fiancé up, even though he had a hard time not smiling.

Hajime growled, when he was cut off yet again. He crossed his arms across his chest, his face facing sideways. Issei gently pried Takahiro’s hand from his face, he reached to hold Hajime’s arm who flinched at the contact.

“Look, I can’t understand what you are going through, but I would be hurt and furious too If Takahiro was taken away from me. It is natural for you to want to be as close to him as possible.” he sighed, letting Takahiro’s hand go, who didn’t waste time and wrapped his arms around Hajime’s waist.

Normally, Hajime wasn’t a ‘hug’ person but he knew this was how Omegas comforted their friends so he didn’t say a word at the physical contact.

“Issei, I appreciate your concern but I am perfectly fine-“ he choked on his spit when Takahiro slapped his back rather hardly.

“Aw, come on we know he will be a rare gem in the whole realm and he is not arrogant like most of the Nobles, his kind attitude will surely charm the public-“

“Not that kind, he is rather brutal-“ Hajime muttered.

“And he is beauty!”

“He is grace!”

“He is Mis-“ Issei snorted when Hajime growled and plucked a few cherries to throw at him, his eyes shining with danger.

“Stop talking like I am pining after him, I am not!” Hajime yelled, but the couple could easily see his flushed ears betraying him. When Issei tried to dogde Hajime’s attacks, his feet tangled with ivies, causing his face to slam in the concrete. Takahiro barked out a laugh so loud magpies startled awake from their sleep, crowing their protest of the loud group.

 

* * *

 

 

Tadashi liked the Palace, everything was so in order and rather had the unique history that called to him. He liked how he could look at portraits of the past Kings as he passed through halls, how the Kitchen was always busy, the sweet smell of food mixing with fresh vegetables, how soft red lights shone through glimmering windows at nighttime… He also liked how Yukie looked at ease with her surroundings, how everyone immedietly got the urge to respect her, how fitting her clothes looked as ‘Handmaid of the Future Queen’.

And speaking of the Future Queen.

Well, even though Tadashi liked his new life at the Palace, he couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable at certain things.

Like, even though Keiji looked like he fit his new position perfectly, he looked somewhat sad, gloomy.

Like a stranger in anothers body. He knew not many people would be able to read their friend like Yukie and him, considering his firm mask of indifference. But to them, it was obvious he didn’t like his life at all. First, he was curious, hopeful even that he would somewhat like his duties and if lucky enough, Tooru. However, he clearly found the Prince irritating, too pushy, too challenging.

It was also weird that he would get jealous when people mentioned Keiji’s looks.

_“Well, Akaashi- kun is really pretty.”_

_“I am sure him and the Prince will produce really good-looking heirs.”_

_“Akaashi-kun will certainly be more stunning when he comes of age.”_

_“He will be the most beautiful Omega in the realm when he grows up and with our Prince’s handsome looks, they will be a good combination, really.”_

_“Prince Wakatoshi should be disappointed for not being able to claim him before Prince Tooru.”_

His eyes would narrow and a growl would bubble in his throat, barely restrained. At first, Tadashi thought he was feeling territorial over Keiji, that he felt threathened when other Alphas ogled his fiancé not so subtly. But, he was proven wrong when one night the irritated Prince snapped at Keiji (who looked rather tired with his hair being even more messy than usual) while applying a facemask.

_“Is something wrong-“_

_“No, nothing is wrong.”_

_“Do you want me to-“_

_“No Keiji, I don’t want your help. You and and your effortless beauty is not welcome right now.”_

Needlessly to say, Keiji was baffled. He stared blanky at a fuming Tooru while Yukie came to drag him away.

Tadashi couldn’t understand him. At times, he would act all love struck and mesmerised by his fianceé and the next moment, he would push Keiji away. His warm chocolate brown eyes would turn icy cold as he looked down upon him.

Was he mad that people were paying more attention to Keiji’s looks than his?

His thoughts were interrupted when his nose picked up strong Alpha scents, making his nose curl in distate.

Ah, his other reasons for being on edge in the Palace.

When he first tried to get used to his new life as Future Queen’s Handmaid, he got looks from the young staff. They would sneer his way, spit at his skirt and make rude remarks about his skills. They envied his position, found it unfair the job landed in grasp because of his friendship with Keiji.

At first, it was not that bad but as the time passed, he found it difficult to ignore their presence or their more physical abuse, he was barely able to keep tears at bay around them, or his voice steady as he answered them.

Tadashi shook his head, he didn’t want to face his ‘ _genetically_ superiors’ today. He turned on his heels and practically run away from the unwelcome smells.

 

* * *

 

 

“Is this really necessary?” Keiji asked in a tired voice, struggling to stay still as the tailor put needles in the mesh surrounding his body.

“Unfortunetly yes, Akaashi-sama.” Tailor said again for the (probably) twentieth time.

“Prince Tobio won’t even see me, why do I have to dress up for his arrival anyway?” Keiji muttered to himself.

Next month, appearently there was going to be a festival about _something only happens once in fifty years_ (Tooru was still refusing to tell him what it was.) and the Sister Kingdom’s Heir, Kageyama Tobio, was visiting.

He knew even though Prince Tobio was Tooru’s cousin, the older Alpha didn’t like him much, made him wonder how on Earth Tooru was still eager for the festival.

“Because we need every reason to get you nice clothes!”

At the unexpected voice, Keiji jumped in place, letting out a hiss when the tailor accidentely poked a needle at his ribs.

Yukie stood at the door with a tray of fruits and tea in her hand.

“I already have, like, a hundred dresses.” he said, a frustrated sigh escaped his lips.

“Yeah but the next month’s festival is really special!” She said, setting the tray aside, she skipped to Keiji’s bed.

“So you know what is it about?” he frowned at his friend.

“Well, I heard it from others. He was doing, what, calculations at the Astronomy Tower with his teacher.”

“So everyone knows but me? Why is that?” Keiji huffed in annoyance.

“Maybe he thinks it will be a great suprise?” Yukie piped in, swining her feet. The tailor raised a brow at her, not appreciating her excitement. In return, she stuck her tongue at his way.

“Well I am done for today, Akaashi-sama. Let me help you change.” the Tailor said, he sounded on edge.

When he was done, he bowed to Keiji and left without another word.

“What is his problem?” Yukie said as she munched on an apple to which Keiji shrugged.

“I think he is just tired. Tooru asks for a dozen of clothes every week, I am suprised his arms haven’t fell off yet.” he said, grabbing a steaming cup of tea.

Yukie got of his bed, her teeth holding the apple in place as she dusted Keiji’s long skirt.

“So, how was the lessons?” her muffled voice was barely understandable.

“It was… okay? I don’t know. Betas anatomies is much more basic than Alphas. Much less intimitating.”

“If you think it is not that scary…”

“Why, did something happen?” Keiji frowned when Yukie sighed.

“Nakamura-san presented past Tuesday. I swear all those green marks looked weird and…” she trailed off.

“And?” Keiji asked, curious.

“They looked somewhat _alive_. They pulsed and moved around a lot. A few who came closer to her fell face first and just slept. It was so weird.” She rolled her eyes as she grabbed another apple. Sometimes Keiji wondered how she could eat this much.

“Well, at least Higashi-san came fast enough, otherwise all of us would have been out of commission.”

“Was it really that bad?” Keiji asked, sipping his tea carefully not to burn his tongue.

“Please, the whole barracks were reeking of _Beta Pheromones_. It made everyone dizzy.”

Keiji’s mind got back to his lessons, trying to remember about pheromones.

_Its intensity can change by amount of control the user has. Like Alpha Pheromones, they mostly trigger when the user is threathened or detect disstress signals; a self defence mechanism. But unlike Alpha Pheromones, Beta Pheromones has immediete calming effects. They neutralise the threat by numbing or stupefying them._

_How do you seperate active Betas from the others?_

_Bright green marks will appear on their skin._

“Oh.”

“What kind of a reaction is that?”

“What am I supposed to say? Honestly Yukie.”

Before Yukie retort, someone knocked on his door.

“Come in!” Keiji yelled, his eyes widened when Tooru entered. He jumped on his feet with Yukie, bowing before the Prince.

“Hey, Kei-chan!” he sang, his hand pulling the Omega upright.

“What do I owe the pleasure, my Prince?” he asked.

Tooru opened his mouth to answer but when his gaze landed on Yukie he clenched his jaw. With a snap of his head, he dismissed her. She didn’t waste anytime, with a final bow, she left them alone.

“I have a suprise for you Kei-chan, but first finish your tea.” Tooru beamed, practically bouncing on his toes.

“I actually had plans to visit the Library-“

“Nonesense! This is important, you can do whatever at the Library later.”he said, a huge smile plastered on his face.

Well, Keiji was quick to gulp the rest, not that he could draw it out like he always did when Tooru was staring at him.

After he finished, Tooru grabbed his hand pulled him along, not even noticing the warmth spread across Keiji’s cheeks. He was pulled through the halls, some maids turned around to see what was happening, some whispering with a knowing glint in their eyes. Keiji finally let out breath when they entered the Garden, he was glad that they were away from prying eyes. Tooru pulled him into a clearing between rocks and bushes.

Keiji looked around, his face scrunched up in confusion until the Alpha’s hand rested on his shoulder, guiding him behind a huge tree.

He smiled when he saw how Keiji’s face lit up in innocent curiousity they spotted wooden stairs, seeming to go down.

“So, what is down there?”

“Ah, I don’t know.” Tooru said as he lightly pushed Keiji down.

“You don’t know?” he could hear his frown.

They walked through narrow but well-kept tunnels until they reached the end of it.

“Well I know but at the same time, I don’t?” Tooru tried, a nervous chuckle escaped him. He was never nervous.

But Keiji wasn’t paying attention to him anymore, his senses were focused on what was in front of him.

There stood a Willow with tiny blue flowers perched around it neatly, their lights were soft as they bounced off the walls.

Mesmerized by the sight, Keiji slowly walked towards the Willow. It’s leaves stirred and shone, gold mixing with blue. A gentle humming sound surrounded them like the Willow noticed them, pulling them in.

Keiji barely felt it when Tooru took his hands in his palm, facing him.

“This is a _Chanting Willow_.” He nodded up at the Tree.

“I thought they were only a legend.” Keiji said, eyes sparkling with its beauty.

“Well, this is the only one left. You know, people used to visit these to learn more about their fate. They are said to chant about one’s future.” Tooru smiled when Keiji frowned.

“So you wanted to get a peek of our future?”

“Pretty smart, aren’t you Kei-chan?” Tooru winked at him, his hand reached for a golden branch, wrapping it delicately around their arms, tying them together.

“You want to see your future?” Keiji asked, as the branch around his wrist started to pulse, a faint whispering reaching his ears. Tooru shrugged, his gaze boring into him.

“I want to see _our_ future.” he nodded his at the idea.

“But, doesn’t seeing the future is an omen for misfortune?” Keiji raised a brow as Tooru pulled another branch and wrapped it around his waist.

“Those are just superstitions, I assure you, people used to visit them all the time before they withered.”

Keiji sighed as he let Tooru to arrange his position as he pleased. It is not like he could say no to him.

“Are you ready Keiji?” Tooru asked, their pinkies linked. Keiji took a deep breath and closed his eyes, nodding his head.

Then the Willow began to chant.

They were pulled in it’s mind, still linked together as purple mist clogged their brains.

_Different colours rolled around in water until they stabilized in shapes. He was dancing to a happy tune, with Tooru. While his partner looked happy, he felt on edge, like danger was creeping upon him. His mouth opened but no sound came, his hands started to shake when Tooru’s gaze turned predatory, he could see his sharp cannies extending, his own glands swelling for the claiming._

_He felt hurt, like stabbed even though he wasn’t bitten yet. He tried to pull his hands, to stumble away but Tooru had an iron grip on him. He could hear the music ticking, contorting, getting a faster pace, a thumping sound drowning it-_

_Until he looked up at a pair of eyes he had never seen before._

_Then the music calmed down and he dared to look around._

_The shapes changed yet again and now he was just a ghost peeking on a fairytale._

_The time stopped, then spinned, turning moon back the way it came, sky changed it’s hues from pitch black to navy blue to a crimson red._

_A sunset._

_He was in the middle of an ocean, the water was clean and bright, reflecting all the colours the sky offered. He spotted an Owl nest in the middle of it all, the father hooting softly as the mother cuddled up to him._

_Keiji squinted his eyes at them._

_Barred Owls?_

_The mothers and fathers youngest hatchling was a shy, timid little male owl that seemed to hide in the nest. While all the family had wings made of different Stones (like father’s ruby wings), the little owl couldn’t even unsheat his own to see what they looked like, chriping in sadness._

_Keiji could see how the family loved him, but couldn’t hide the disappointment when the little one failed to unsheat his wing yet again._

_It felt like months, but the little owl finally unsheated his wings, they were dark and smooth. Like obsidian. When he flapped them, the sun went down and dread filled the air, choking every living thing. Not wanting his family to see his wings, he made his own nest, charming the tides to sway him away._

_The World contorted yet again, colours spread like ink until settled in an image of a beautiful garden. The little owl from before was crying into a field of roses. They comforted him, gently humming as they pulled him into the land of dreams._

_Then the scene changed again, a thunder shook the sky._

_The little owl was crying, hooting angrily until his wing spread again. Fire rained down the sky, spinning around the owl until everything busted away from him._

_He was blind now._

_Draining everything with his spread wings._

_They gave him confidance, but also whispered horrors._

_He went back to the field of roses, seeking warmth from them._

_The warmth they were happy to provide._

_He nested into them, but couldn’t seem to become comfortable like he used to._

_First, he clipped their thorns, for the fear they would stab into him._

_Then he feared their anger, their minds and shreded their petals._

_The scene got inky again, and Keiji had to brace himself as a bright light spinned around him, he lifted his hand to block the light hurting his eyes._

_Wind was trying to push him of off his feet with it’s chant._

_“There were three Cypresses,_

_Swaying with the winds,_

_There was three of them,_

_Their roots deep in the Earth_

_And their heads reaching up the stars,_

_There was three of them,_

_In the dead of night they restrained,_

_Now they were the enemy,_

_Binding the nurturing tree,_

_There was three of them,_

_Now they are not there,_

_Not swaying with the winds,_

_Clasped a tight knitted ivy,_

_Now binding the nurturing tree.”_

Light eased up and he could finally breath again, staring at the branch bounding his arm.

His body felt strained and when he lifted his head, he could understand why.

He was no longer near Tooru.

The Willow threw them away from each other.

“A-are you alright?” he asked, cringing at how raw his voice sounded.

Tooru’s lips pressed into a thin line as he pushed himself up to his feet, harshly dusting his robe.

An uncomfortable silence was settled between them, even with Tooru’s gentle grip on his hand. When they went back to surface, he noticed how dark the sky was.

How long did they stay down there?

Red lights were glimmering from the enterance, they could hear panicked voices accompanying hurried footsteps.

A servant sprinted towards them, he bowed so quickly, Keiji worried that he broke his spine.

“What is it?” Tooru asked in a cold voice but his concerned expression was betraying him.

The servant’s eyes darted on their faces, mouth struggling to form words.

“P-Princess Hanako…” he started but was cut off when Tooru sprinted towards the Palace, pulling a wide eyed Keiji behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, what a road, I hope you guys are not uncomfortable with magical elements 'cause I will include more of those things in this story and it will have an important role in his AU.


	7. Inconvenience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad news, also Keiji is curious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains mentions of miscarriage and a traumatized mother, so beware!
> 
> Also shitty chapter. I feel like I am doing a bad job with this fic, but at the same time I am actually proud of myself for writing the thing that has been bugging me for years now.
> 
> Also, I thought you guys would like some information about other Kingdoms so there are a few I managed to write a bit.
> 
> Song: Charms- Abel Korzeniowski 
> 
> I think it is fitting for this chapter.
> 
> If you wanna point out anything, tell me about typos, ask questions and more, please do so.

“How is she?”

Keiji’s head snapped from his hunched position when Higashi went out of Hanako’s chambers, his gloved hands coated in blood. Tooru walked intently towards the doctor, pulling at his robe in frustration. Higashi let out a sigh, his right hand pulling at his glove, carefully removing it.

“She is fine physically but mentally? As good as she can be when she just lost her baby.” He rubbed at his temples.

Tooru’s lips pressed into a thin line, his eyes narrowing with a far-away look in his eyes.

“Do you know what may have caused it?”

“I may have an idea.” Higashi said, his eyes momentarily flicking at Keiji before looking at the Prince again. Tooru turned towards Keiji, his gaze immedietly softening when noticed how concerned the omega looked. He gently took hold of his small hands, giving them a reassuring squeeze.

“Keiji, could wait at the main corridor please? I will come get you later.” He said, pulling him out of the corridor. When he was gone, Keiji just stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do. Eventually, he slumped against a windowsill, the sight was beautiful with the moonlight bathing the garden, clashing the hues of dark greens and baby blue but Keiji didn’t pay them any attention.

_What would cause Hanako-san to get an early labour?_

_***_

“I am not going to lie, I believe she was poisoned.” Higashi said as soon as Keiji went out of hearing range.

“Are you sure?” Tooru asked, shifting his weight side to side. Higashi opened his mouth to answer but stopped when he noticed Hajime approaching. Tooru didn’t stop him. Hajime bowed low to him.

“Prince Tooru.”

Tooru nodded at him as he raised, gesturing with his fingers to let Higashi know he could continue. Higashi sighed.

“Just two days ago she was quite healthy, taking her vitamins properly and being serious about her diet. On top of that, she was really care-free, no one would have been able to keep her mood down.”

“What about Commander Suzuki? After all, he has been staying at Datekou’s borders for a few months now.”

“She showed what so ever no sign of being touch-starved from the lack of her husband’s presence. The labour was so sudden none of us would have foreseen it. We will of course examine the fetus to determine the cause but with the strained relations with Northern Nations…” Higashi trailed off, hands waving in an unsure gesture. Tooru huffed, his breath hitched when he imagined how painful it must had been for Hanako.

“When can I see her?”

“Nurses are still cleaning everything up, she was teared _down there_ pretty badly, too-“

“Will she be okay?” Tooru asked, panic lacing his voice.

“She will make a full recovery.” Higashi said, he paused for a moment, his hand hesitantly reaching to touch the Prince’s shoulder.

“Tooru, I must warn you, the sight might be highly unpleasant. The fetus is still in there, too. No one will blame you if you want to come back later.” Higashi grumbled, his thumb drawing circles on Tooru’s shoulder.

Tooru pondered for a moment, he didn’t want to get into his sister’s space but at the same time, she needed someone to lean, a shoulder to cry on at the moment. His father was out of the city and would not get the news until tomorrow and Suzuki-san wouldn’t know about this for a few weeks.

Tooru was all she had.

_If I don’t support her at times like this, then what is the point for me to be her brother?_

“I want to see her.”

Higashi searched his face for a moment before nodding.

“Do you want Akaashi-san to accompany you?”

Honestly, he didn’t want Keiji to see Hanako miserable, he was still too young. It was also obvious that Higashi was only asking for the sake of it.

_“Tooru he is so cute!”_

_“Do you… like him?”_

_“I adore him!”_

He shook his head.

“No.”

***

_Where is Tooru? He should have come here by now._

“Akaashi-kun.” A familiar voice whispered. Keiji jumped in place and turned to look over his shoulder.

“Haji- Iwaizumi-san.” He greeted him politely, turning fully to face him.

“I am here to escort you to Library, The Prince informed me about your research plans.” This caught Keiji by suprise.

“But I thought Prince Tooru would call for me?” he half asked clearly confused. Tooru was supposed to come pick him for a proper visit to Hanako. His heart sunk when Hajime shook his head.

“Prince Tooru thought it would be best for you to stay behind.” Hajime said, his brow furrowed as he got lost in his own thoughts.

Keiji sighed, he reached up to rub at his forehead, his face scrunched up in frustration. He wanted to see Hanako, he NEEDED to see Hanako. She helped him through many things, always been there for him and leading him with the amount of patience he would never manage himself. But in the end, he could do nothing without Tooru’s approval. Keiji sighed in frustration, he pulled at his robe, making his way to Library with Hajime trailing behind him.

The Library was empty, even torches were put out unlike usual. He touched the walls to navigate his way through the darkness while Hajime went off to put the lights on. His eyes narrowed when red flames invaded his vision, murmuring his thanks as he took the little candle Hajime brought to him.

He slowly wandered around the large space for a moment, hardly hearing Hajime talking to a servant in a hushed tone.

The Library was large. It had stairs spiraling up to sunroof ceiling which itself was covered with ivies. The floors were made of polished wood and walls were covered with bookshelves to ceiling. There were desks lined up at each shelf with cushions filling up every corner and chairs, and in the middle of it all, there was a huge willow reaching up the ceiling. It was a sight that took away Keiji’s breath every time he entered through the large doors. They sure had a nice library back at home but was nowhere as magnificent as Palace’s. He made sure to wipe off the awe-struck face he wore before making his way to stairs, he stopped at the 7th storey, just below the ‘Forbbiden Row’.

“What are you looking for?” Hajime asked, curiousity barely leaking in his voice. It made Keiji happy nonetheless.

“Information. I have questions.”

***

When Tooru entered the room, it was opposite of eerie quiet. Nurses were checking on Hanako’s pulse, cleaning up her body, trying to feed her painkillers, one of them was under the bloodied blanket, smearing what appears to be ointment on her bottom. She was sweating profusely, shaking her head side to side as her arms trembled. She was staring off at her left where a bunch of nurses were carefully wrapping up a-

“T-Tooru?” her glazed eyes flicked over him before settiling back on the stillborn, Tooru swallowed.

“Tell them, tell them to bring my baby.” She whispered, her eyes skimming back and forth. Higashi sighed at that, like this happened way too many times already. He ushered a nurse away, careful not to jostle her, he sat down near her head, gently taking her clenched fist in his palm.

“Hanako-“ he started but she just shook her head more intentely, tears freely Rolling down her cheeks.

“J-just once! Let me craddle her for once Higashi, please!” she broke down, sobbing and whimpering in distress. Her sour scent was filling the room, making them cringe at the intensity of it. Tooru saw Hanako hyperventilating as Higashi tried to calm her down, shouting at nurses to _get the ‘fetus’ out of the room already._

Tooru was immedietely on his sisters side, grasping her hand tightly, letting his scent to spead around the room to comfort her but it wasn’t really effective.

Higashi was panicking now.

“Hanako, calm down!”

“Let me see my baby! By Gods what am I going to tell Eito? No, I am not letting my baby go just yet!”

Her muscles started to swell in jagged shapes, her creamy skin getting red around the edges of them before curling over the sensitive skin in dark shades of green. He could feel tension leaving his body, his head feeling heavy suddenly, like he was about drop asleep.

He saw Higashi was cursing under his breath as he pulled a bottle from the side-table, pulling at it’s cap with his teeth. He murmed softly as he coerced Hanako to drink it’s contents. It was slow but he could feel how the air got lighter and the fog leaving his mind as Hanako’s marks disappeared. He gently lay her head on his shoulder, fingers gently brushing at her messy hair.

***

Keiji took a deep breath as he arranged his notes yet again. While he knew he wouldn’t be able to find any key information in a library, he was actually pleasantly suprised to find more than expected. His hand ached after writing for hours, but he was sure it was all worth it. He rubbed at his eyes as spiders started to crawl in his vision. He couldn’t hold his exhaustion in, letting a yawn escape as he pawed at his notes.

Nohebi Khanate

They rule over _Serpent’s Badlands_ which is known to an unforgiving desert. They mostly trade jades with Seijoh and their economy majorly consist of stock farming and forging. They are a really secluded nation and are very protective over their lands. They teach their children how to defend themselves at age four (their Dynamics doesn’t matter). Their army has a great structure as a base and seem to have a plan for every situation. It is said that the Gods blessed them to be born as soldiers.

Khan Daishou Arakan(55)(Beta): a man known to be stern over trade rules and foreigners. Will probably stay neutral.

Keiji stopped at it, he didn’t really know much about him so it might be wrong to write where he stood. At the end, he decided to erase the last sentence.

Shaman Daishou Bunko(46)(Beta): she doesn’t have much information about her other than her being a _Shapeshifte_ r.

Tigin Daishou Suguru(15)(Alpha): the Alpha heir of Nohebi, probably a _Shapeshifter_ , too. He is cunning and manuplating at worst, great at hand to hand combat, never lost a wrestling also a champion at javelin-throwing. He is quite unpredictable himself but takes medicore commands when it comes to politics. Is engaged with Yamaka Mika(13), they will get married within next two months.

 

The State of Datekou

The coldest country in the realm. Used to be a Czardom but the regime collapsed after _the Revolution of Bears_ when they lost _the War of Steel Lowland_ , now they are being governed by Army Generals who challange each other regularly, therefore the Rulers change quite often. The country is protected from the rest of the realm by the _Iron Wall_ which is in between _the Mountains of Ice Colossal._

General Moniwa Kaname(16)(Omega): Youngest Leader in the realm, a genious strategically. Had a match with the previous Ruler, Yamada Rin to get the throne at age 14. Despite being an omega, his people trust his orders and no one challanged him for the throne yet.

 

Seijoh Kingdom

Is one of the first kingdoms to emerge after _the Unknown_ , is one of the most dangerous and powerful kingdoms. Seijoh is one of the few when it comes to magical creatures. Most of them reside at her rich lands. Most traded items are silk and cotton. Known to be very traditional and backwards when it comes to Dynamics.

King Oikawa Botan(42)(Alpha): He is the kindest King Seijoh ever had, wants to change some traditions regarding the Army and marriage but can’t seem to have enough supporters to do that. A very good swordsman and can shoot arrows with his eyes closed. Knows seven languages and a very patient debater.

Queen Oikawa Cho(Omega): Passed away at age 29, no other information regarding her skills.

Princess Suzuki Hanako(21)(Beta): A really cunning dealer, knows four languages. a master at defense arts and hadn’t given anyone her throne yet. Is married to Commander Suzuki Eito(26)(Alpha) who is guarding the Border Gate near the Iron Wall.

Prince Oikawa Tooru(16)(Alpha): the Alpha Heir of the throne, an ambitious politician and a master at shooting arrows and hand to hand combat. Has a great knowledge about other Kingdoms lands and their strategies. Knows five languages and learning three more. Is engaged to Akaashi Keiji of Shiratorizawa (13)(Omega) and will get married as soon as the Future Queen turns 19.

He tsked at himself. _Like I didn’t know_ that he thought. He could feel warmth spreading on his face and neck, barely seeing Iwaizumi furrowing his brows at him from the corner of his eyes.

 

Shiratorizawa Empire

One of the largest empire in the realm. Their operative units are massive and consists of well trained youngsters. Their defense is really strong and they are known for their _Swan’s Cannons_ , which is a high tech magical blaster and is one of the most complicated mechanisms on a weapon.

Emperor Ushijima Danuja(39)(Alpha): a very domineering Alpha. She has problems controlling her pheromones and tried to make her mate submit many times when they disagreed. A master at hand to hand combat, judo and has fast reflexes when she uses axes instead of swords.

Empress Ushijima Tozen(41)(Omega): He is a great politician and trader, knows six languages and decent at hand to hand combat. He was forced into marrying Danuja to rise the status of Tendou family and tried to leave the Emperor more than once.

Princess Tendou Bashira(36)(Beta): Is married to Tendou Takato(38) who is the Millitary Judge of Shiratorizawa and Tozen’s younger brother. Knows four languages and a trader. She is decent at Aikido but otherwise doesn’t have much technique.

Prince Ushijima Wakatoshi(17)(Alpha): A master at numerious martial arts and a great sword user, his greatest strength is his brute force and his heavy build.  Doesn’t really have technique in his fighting style as he believes having experience and the build is enough to be victorious. A little oblivious and blunt in both discussions and regular conversations, doesn’t get riled up easily which itself is an advantage in politics. He is the only left handed heir in Neighbouring Kingdoms. Emperor Danuja, a traditional Alpha who believes in superstitions, would have ordered his execution if Empress Tozen and Princess Bashira hadn’t got involved. Engaged to his cousin, Tendou Satori(17)(Omega) who is the Chief of _Special Forces_ and the only known _Psionic_ in Shiratorizawa.

 

Johzenji Kingdom

The heart of Magic Industry and artifacts, has the most witch count in the realm. Has been living their Darkest Age since King Mamoru came in power. There are rumours that Johzenji has been the center of human-trafficing and drug-dealing.

King Terushima Mamoru(49)(Alpha): It is said that he is a cruel Ruler and treats his citizens as mere slaves. A powerful man both in mind and physique, a master at manuplation and politics. He is also a _Necromancer_ who had top grades at Shinzen’s _Academy of Magical Studies_ , making him one of the most powerful Magic-users of the realm.

Queen Terushima Masaaki(Beta): Was the original Heir of Johzenji but had to give away her authority to her cousin and husband, Mamoru. Died at the age of 30 from magical-corruption.

Prince Terushima Fudo(20)(Beta): the Heir of throne, knows six different languages and a master at judo and karate. Prefers to use his whips and double ended saber. Is currently at exile as the Governor of _City of Takai_ near Wakunan Borders.

Prince Terushima Yuuji(13)(Beta): An intelligent and joyful boy unlike King Mamoru, a genious at chemistry and mathematics. Knows four languages and learning two more, decent at hand to hand combat and aikido. Prefers to use spears and swords. Currently receiving education at _Academy of Magical Studies._

 

Shinzen Islands

Trades seafood with Seijoh, has a large verietly of endemic herbs, therefore making them a very important key for Potion Industry, also they are the host of _Academy of Magical Studies_ which welcomes every capable student around the realm regardless of their dynamic, status and binds them in neutral grounds.

King Ogano Fumiko(52)(Alpha): a very serious woman, doesn’t even consider slacking the policies on trades. A martial arts master, prefered weapon is nunchaku. If provoked enough, can even make Alpha’s submit with her pheromones. Lost sight on her left eye after an assassination attempt.

Queen Ogano Haruto(Omega): He was one of the few _Lorespeakers_ in the realm, died after an unrefined artifical magic leakage at cellars at the age of 21.

Queen Ogano Mine(Beta): Was sent from Inarizaki as a present. Knew three languages, no additional information. Mother of Prince Daiki. Died when her ship was attacked by pirates and submerged at the age of 27.

Queen Ogano Gina(36)(Omega): a noble from _Heavenly Mountains_ , knows eight languages, decent at using swords, a very powerful and puzzling politician. Mother of Princess Jin and Princess Hana.

Prince Ogano Daiki(16)(Beta): the only phase-shifter royal in the realm, decent at hand to hand combat and a master at karate. Knows three languages, refuses to partake in politics and trains in his free time.

Princess Ogano Hana(13)(Beta): knows two languages, studies mostly on history and artifacts.

Princess Ogano Jin(8)(Beta): no information.

 

Fukurodani Empire

Trades spices and gold with Seijoh, has a powerful and tight knitted operative organizations. A very secluded nation.

Emperor Bokuto Koshiro(57)(Alpha): has the record by having twenty three children. Known to be a very powerful witch, it is said that he mastered many magical arts but he is mostly known for his skills in _Geomancy_ and _Conjuring_. Knows fıve languages, a genious politician and a trader. A master at using swords, axes, spears and double-blades. Is great at karate, judo and aikido, decent at hand to hand combat. Secretetive and an unforgiving man, keeps relations close with Johzenji. Killed his father at the age of 25 to get the Throne.

Empress Bokuto Kotone(50)(Alpha): Originally a Yukigaoka Royal, knows five languages. A savage negotiator and a brutal judge. Decent at hand to hand combat and karate, prefers nunchaku. Mostly trains soldiers and teaches her children with them. Currently pregnant.

Keiji had to rest his eyes a moment after reading all of that, by the Gods he didn’t want to go over the information he gathered about Fukurodani’s Princes and Princesses, there were just way too many. Seriosuly, who had twenty-three kids? How did the Emperor even found the time to _produce_ them?

“Tired?” a rough voice whispered, laced with curiosity. He forgot Hajime was even there. He shook is head.

“Just frustrated, I am trying to understand.” He said, brows furrowed.

“Why are you even looking at these?”

“Isn’t a queen supposed to know as much as possible about the Kingdom, possible allies and enemies?” he said, his lefte ye twitching.

“You are at Seijoh, you are not requiered to know anything but how to please the Prince.” Hajime said but it was abvious he didn’t like the idea of it himself.

“That is the dumbest thing I have ever-“

“Keiji, is it about Princess Hanako?” Hajime asked softly, leaning into his space. Keiji flinched at how his name rolled on Hajime’s tongue, it had been so long since he called him by his name. At the end, he sighed, rubbing at his temples. He knew he couldn’t lie to him.

“Hajime, I am not oblivious, I see how frequent the Generals and Army personel come over to Palace, how often they gather an assembly with the King. I see how strict the trades has been fort he last months and how the Royal Court keeps ordering people to leave their farms and homes to Nobles.” He let out, taking his notes.

“So you noticed-“

“As I said, I am not blind. I don’t know who the aggressor is or why there is even a possibility of a war but I am also aware that Princess Hanako’s early labour is not natural. The palace grounds are not shielded tight yet. Someone could have just slipped in.”

Hajime’s eyes narrowed at that.

“You think there is an traitor amongst us?” he whispered, which Keiji shrugged at.

“I don’t know, but King Oikawa puts his people before his needs and the Palace’s. While the Palace is heavily guarded, I don’t think it is guarded enough for an _approaching disaster_.”

“Do you have an idea who?”

“No.” He sighed.

“I don’t think it is poisoning, way too messy and cliché.” Hajime grumbled, folding his arms. Before Keiji could ask him what he thought, the Library’s door opened to reveal a distraught Tadashi and a fuming Yukie.

“I have been looking for you everywhere, it is past midnight!” Tadashi shout-whispered, stalking to Keiji with intent, looking all over him.

“No need to worry Yamaguchi, I am here to guard him.” Hajime said, his brows shot up in confusion. He was even more confused when Yukie twirled around to face him, eyes burning and face was stricken in fear.

“We are aware of how capable you are, Iwaizumi-san but It is protocol to inform the Handmaids about the Future Queen’s whereabouts. After today’s events, I imgined you would have thought better and let us know what he was doing.” Yukie harshly replied, her lips pressed into a thin line.

“But, I already told Goya-“ he stopped, eyes widening when he realised Goya hadn’t come back to let him know he did his duty. He looked at Keiji to see if he noticed it, too.

“…Where is Goya?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so the last part is a cringey, maybe BUT guys I am trying so hard you have no idea lol.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter ;)
> 
> Oh, and another thing, I might put some designs of Iwa-chan, Akaashi and Oikawa in the next chapter.


	8. Tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter? I am so happy that we are getting to spicy bits of this story. I am not gonna lie, I think this fic will be a long one but I believe the disturbing parts are way closer than I expected. Also, glad that I am finally doing some progress before the college starts. I am not sure how freguent chapters will be then but I will try my best!
> 
> I wasn't sure if I should add some sketches here to give you guys an idea about how I imagine the charcters so I might upload those later.
> 
> I just had my tetanus vaccine and my arm hurts like hell so if there are any kind of mistakes, please let me know! I couldn't really check.
> 
> Song for this chapter: Neptune-2WEI

 

Everything was a blurr in his mind, he barely noticed the nurses moving over him to help Higashi. Before he knew, he was back in his room, sitting on his bed with a napkin pressed against his face, he grimaced at the sharp smell of chemicals and was about to rip it of before he remembered how a nurse sternly told him to keep it there.

He never saw a disstressed beta before, a one who felt so threathened and upset that their pheromones leaked to calm herself. He felt light-headed, sluggish and terrified even though the pheromone’s purpose was to _calm down everyone within reach_.

Know he knew what others felt when they were struck with his pheromones, well _almost_.

“Are you confused Tooru?”

He flinched when he heard the ghost of his mind, everything pulled back in his mind until he could only stare at the one who refused to leave his side.

“Why are you here?” he grumbled at the swaying shape.

“My my, that is not how you welcome your mother Tooru.” Cho giggled, her voice sounded like bells. Tooru tried not to get effected by her innocent charms. “I didn’t raise you like this.”

“You didn’t raise me at all.” Came the reply, spat out like a piece of unpleasant memories. Cho didn’t show anything on her face, she just continiued to giggle like a newly-presented teenager.

“Not true, I was always there for you.” she sang, her figure dispersed like ink when she reappered at Tooru’s side, rubbing his back while gently humming a melody he faintly remembered.

“I never wanted you to be connected to me in anyway and yet you keep clinging to me.” He snarled at her face, getting up to put some space between them.

“You know the reason, I couldn’t leave last of my blood behind to rot.” She stopped humming, her small, elegant nose wrinkled in disgust.

“I am not planning on _using_ your blood ever, there is no need for you to stick around.” A finger stuck up in her chest, poking between her trensperant ribs to her heart. She gave a cruel smile, her nimble fingers curled around Tooru’s wrist, the cold of it biting into his skin.

“Then you will see more of me, especially after today’s-“ her lips curled in distate as she thought for the phrase “-incident.”

“Why, you think you can pretend to care about Hanako-“ he stareted but snapped his jaw shut when she waved her hand in dissmissal.

“No, no I am not talking about the tragic miscarriage my dear daughter went through. It is not really a mystery either, I am sure Botan can figure it out himself-“

“Wait, you know what happened to Hanako?” he yelled, eyes wide with disbelief.

“Now, Tooru what did I teach you? You can’t get anything for free.” she just fluttered her long lashes causing Tooru to snarl at her, their own mother was toying with him over something politically serious. He hated her more in that moment.

“Tit for tat.” Cho gave an innocent smile, pulling at her gown to cover her ribs.

“What do you want?” he lowered his head, staring at her under his shapely brows.

“I want to know what you saw under that tree.” She leaned into his face, he was sure her white eyes was trying to bore into his soul.

“What? Your daughter is traumatized and we are at the edge of a War and you care about the vision!?” he snapped at her who seemed like she wasn’t fazed by his outburst.

“Well, I care about my problems and-“ his face hardened when she caressed his cheek. “-your problems.”

“The Kingdom’s problems are my problems.”

“I am talking about personal problems clever boy.” She sneered at him, sticking her nose up. She never showed her true emotions to him after her death.

“You are my personal problem-“

“I know why you chose Keiji, Tooru. It was really selfish of you my son.” Her fingers picked at her hair, she looked upset.

“You don’t know anything-“

“I know more things about you than _you know_ Tooru.” Her lips curled upwards. “I always knew Hajime-chan was an-“ she dispersed yet again when Tooru lurched at her unstable form, growling low in his throat.

“Don’t cut me off! I taught you better you little brat.” Cho tutted at him, frustration looked ugly on her.

“If you know everything like you always claim-“

“Mother knows the _best_!” she sang.

“-and see my mind like it is a glass cage, then why you make me tell you my vision?” he asked, arms crossed across his chest.

For the first time, Cho was silent, confused of what to say. In the end, she just sat in the air cross-legged, her head resting on her hand.

“While I can see you crystal clear most of the time, there are places in this World that are sacred and by the laws of the Universe, protected the Living from spirits. While I can approach a Chanting Tree, I can’t approach to _you_ when you are connected with it. And your memories with the Tree is protected, too.” she sounded fascinated with it, she was always obsessed with Legends and the creatures Gods purified with their violet essence.

Tooru didn’t want to entrust his mother with his visions but at the same time, he wanted to let out everything he saw, everything he witnessed, every thought he had to not let them overflow. He knew his mother was dangerous, was scarred and manuplative under the layers of innocent curiousity. But at the same time, she was dead and had no other means of communication with other humans who didn’t possess the same abilities as him.

He needed to tell to distribute the reddish clouds of his anger, to let his concerns out until he was once again an empty goblet.

“I don’t know why you care but if that is what you want…” he took a deep breath as Cho leaned in his space eagerly.

“First, I was dancing with Keiji; he looked pensive but somewhat interested.” He murmured, he scratched at his skull. “He looked at peace for a while.”

“For a while?” Cho pressed on, eyes sparkling. Tooru thought her feeding off of his misery was unnerving.

“Then, I saw a figure standing behind him, looking over at us like we were the most delicious meal. I first thought it was Hajime and had hope that it was the omen of my wish coming true-“ he coughed uncomfortably when Cho threw her head back and barked out a laugh, his chest flushing in embarrasment.

“Anyways, I was suprised when the figure approached us and for the first time I met golden orbs.” he recalled, just remembering it caused shivers running down his spine.

“So, it wasn’t Hajime-chan?”

“No, it wasn’t. I couldn’t really see his face but it felt like he was waiting for me to slip, to lessen my hold on Keiji so he could snatch him away from me.” He sneered at the idea, he knew he didn’t show it much but he was actually pretty possesive over Keiji.

“Do you have an idea who could that be?” Cho frowned, Tooru was good at hiding his emotions when he really wanted to but it seemed like his façade was falling apart.

“No, I-I don’t know but I felt so threathened…” he sucked in a large breath, his hands trembling “I hissed at him to scare him away but it was Keiji who jumped in place. He tried to get out my arms and I growled at him, too. He looked afraid when his fingers slipped from my palm and I was pulled back by a force I couldn’t see as he leaned back to rest his head on the man’s chest who raised his chin at me in challange, he was victorious.” his brows creased as she spat out the words, getting angrier by the munite.

“So, dear, you vision ended there?” he wasn’t suprised to feel her hand running in his hair. He hated it.

“No, it changed into a different scene. Keiji was standing before me, his clothes were ripped, knees and wrists brusied and many wounds littered on his body. But even though he was obviously beaten, he was standing tall and fearless. But, he looked somewhat _cursed_.”

“Cursed?” Cho questioned, it was hard to imagine a child like Keiji being punished by gods.

“I mean, his eyes had a dangerous and crazed glint in them, he was crying ink tears and smoke was coming out of his mouth. He was smiling but it wasn’t cute in any way, no. His smile was unnaturally wide and all teeth, the way his eyes sparkles under his frown was animalistic.” He blinked to get rid off the image engraved in his mind.

“And?”

He didn’t want to tell her about ink dripping wings.

“And… that is it.”

“Now I wonder what Keiji-chan saw in his vision.” Cho talked to herself, scratching her own ribs.

“You don’t think we saw the same thing?” Tooru scoffed, brows rised in an arch.

“No, why would you?”

“Because we went there together. Couples see the same visions as long as they are together.”

“Ah but my dear son, while that could have been true _, the tree threw you apart from each other_.” she chided gently, if Tooru didn’t know better, he would have thought she was just stating a fact.

“Care to elaborate?”

At that, Cho’s lips tugged upwards, her white eyes narrowed in challange. Tooru wanted to growl at her, wipe that smug smirk off of her dead face.

“Don’t worry! I think you will learn what it means soon enough, be patient darling.”

“Wait, you are not going to tell me?” Tooru’s jaw dropped in disbelief, he felt like he was a nail away from losing his cool.

“Nope! I only promised to tell you what happened to Hanako, remember?”

Right, Hanako. Tooru felt a pang of guilt at her mention. How could he forget about her and talk about his own problems like they were more important? His eyes were drawn to Cho’s, for a split second he wanted to tell her off, shout and curse at her for confusing him. But he knew better.

Cho was not a good person like everyone thought; she was manuplative, cunning. A treacherous woman when it comes to her own benefits. When you lived long enough with her, It wasn’t so hard to see that she was trying to change his mind and convince her to tell his future instead.

He wasn’t going to fall for her plans and entertain her dead ass.

“I am glad you didn’t forget, _mother_.” his eyes narrowed at her. Cho’s lips pursed in displeasure.

“Ah, I assume you are still interested? _How pitiful_ …” she lifted her chin, disgust written on her face.

“What?” he growled at her face, he wouldn’t be insulted because he cared about Hanako.

“It seems I didn’t teach you anything my son.” she let out a laugh before abrubtly stopping. In a flash of light she was behind his shoulder. A hand twisted into his hair and yanked his head back while the other gripped at his shoulder. The cold of her skin bit into his own, burning and cracking skin, he barely shallowed a whimper as Cho leaned down to whisper into his ear.

“What did I tell you my dearest?”

“Never humble yourself, be worthy of the blood flowing through your veins and control those who are lower than you, be selfish when it concerns your own benefit.” Tooru let the words come back to him naturally, exactly like they were engraved in every crevices of his brain when he was a child. He was disgusted with it.

The hand in his hair tightened, tugging it back more.

“Then tell me why you care about what happened to your sister more than the future itself?”

He needed to be careful how he replied, even if he hated what she made him say, he needed to be discreet about his real intentions to avoid being a pawn in her own game. She didn’t need another trump card to get to him.

“What happened to her is a matter of importantace to Kingdom, hence if it is as we feared, we may need to change our political moves. The Kingdom’s future concerns my future.” he gulped, waiting for a sign. She stiffened for a moment, thinking. It was the dangerous phase of her processing, Tooru note. He couldn’t help but sigh in relief when she relaxed, her hand loosening his curls.

“Not the best but good enough.” she muttered, swinging back in front of him. She catched a tuff of Brown hair between her slim fingers to play with.

“Hanako wasn’t poisoned if that is what you want to know, she was marely shocked and scared, caused her pheromones to spread out. Do you know what happens to _active_ pregnant betas? They suffer a miscarriage.”

“But, why? What may have caused this much stress and fear?  And what does it have to do with pheromones?” Tooru felt overwhelmed, it felt like nothing made sense at this point.

She crossed her arms and opened her mouth to say something but stopped.

“Well, it seems like we will have to continue this conversation another time my Tooru.” she hummed, a huge smile spread on her face. Tooru looked at baffled at the statement, his blood boiling in rage.

“Are you kidding me-”

“Tell Hajime-chan I said hi, oh wait, you can’t, can you?” she chackled like a maniac before disappearing.

He was trembling in place, his fists kept clenching, nails digging into his palm. He wanted to screech in annoyance, curse at his mother until she decided she didn’t want to bug Tooru anymore but before he could even utter a sound, someone knocked on his door.

* * *

“What do you mean you couldn’t find him?!” Hajime yelled at guards, he had a bruising grip on Keiji’s wrist.

“Iwaizumi-san calm down-“ Keiji started, barely stopping himself from wincing at the pain.

“Search every corner, close all Gates-“

“Iwaizumi-san.”

“Search everyone’s room-“

“Iwaizumi.”

“I also want two guards at-“

“Hajime!” Keiji yelled at last, pulling his hand from his grip. Hajime turned at him, his eyes wide at the angry expression on the omega’s face.

“They already know what to do, it is your fifth time telling them.” he reasoned, lifting his chin up at him. Hajime sighed, willing himself to calm down before dismissing the guards to their duties.

“Shirofuku, Yamaguchi,” he mentioned them forward as Keiji stood at side, looking confused.

“Yes, Iwaizumi-san?” they responded as expected.

“Take Akaashi-san to his Chambers.”

“Wait, what-“

“Certainly, Iwaizumi-san.” They parroted before getting a hold of Keiji, who looked displeased at his friends manhandling him. Tadashi snorted at his expression.

“This could be an emergency-“

“Exactly, Akaashi-san you are smart enough to understand that it is your best interest to stay at the confinement of your Chambers in a situation like this, right?” Hajime replied, not backing down a bit. But in the end, he was right on his words. If something dangerous was lurking at the halls, then Keiji would be safer at a closed space with guards surrounding it.

Keiji sighed in defeat as Tadashi and Yukie dragged him away from the Library. Hajime watched them go until the doors closed behind them, he didn’t waste anytime to join the others as soon as Keiji left his line of eyesight.

* * *

 

 “Remember, if you are at any kind of danger, just ring the bell and we will be here.”

“You are all leaving?” Shigeru asked, a frown etched on his face. He didn’t expect to disturbed late at night for some possible emergency.

“No, there will two guards at the door but if anything gets through them, ring the bell.” the guard nodded his head at him before leaving. As Shigeru watched them leave, from the crack of the door, his eyes meet the boy’s who always looked so on edge. He turned away to break contact as if to hide the blush creeping up his chest, especially at a time like this.

“Yahaba-san, I brought your tea.” He saw someone enter through servant’s enterance, pulling him away from his musing.

“Ah, Nakamura I thought you would be at your room.”

“They thought if it would be better if someone stayed with you here, you are the only medical personel avaible at the moment anyways.” he hummed, handling him his cup of tea, his free hand scratching at the reddish fading scars on his arms. Shigeru noticed.

“You haven’t stopped your medication, right?”

“No, Higashi hasn’t cleared me yet.”

“How are you holding up? Do you feel drained or nervous anymore?”

“Just a little tired but nothing I can’t handle.” He replied, Shigeru seemed satisfied with the answer, nodding his chin at the beta.

“If it your marks start to itch again, come here quickly.” he sipped at his tea, he still had a few papers to read until next week so he could prepare a full report.

“Yahaba-san, you are so adorable when you are concerned.” Nakamura giggled when Shigeru sputtered his tea on the papers.

* * *

The room was a mess at the time he went there. The guards were carefully flipping every pillow, pulling the covers aside to see if anything was hidden in the room.

“Found anything?” Hajime asked a neary guard who just shrugged at him.

“Just personal trinkets here and there, where not getting anywhere with the search Iwaizumi-san, this is the fourteenth room today.” He sighed, adjusting his helmet.

“Anything indicating a possible-“

“No, we haven’t found remarkable anything yet.”

Hajiem tsked in annoyance. They were  not getting anywhere with the search and no one had seen Goya yet. Just before he was about to call off the search, someone growled near the back wall.

“Kyoutani what is the-“

“I smell something.” he said, looking cautiously at ground. He leaned down to sniff at the barely visible seam, face contorting disgust at the vile scent. This caught everyone’s attention, they circled around the young Alpha to see what he found. His sharp nails dug into the wood batten, pulling at it until it came of with dust. Hajime leaned down to see a small royal blue pack with golden stitches. He cupped the thing at his palm, slightly loosening it’s strings to see it was full of bright turquoise powder.

“Whose room is this?” he whispered, never letting his eyes wander away from the sack.

“Ito and Goya’s.”

* * *

 

 

“Keiji stop moving, you are giving me a headache.” Yukie grumbled, her legs swinging back and forth on his bed.

He stopped his pacing to glance at his friends, lips pursing at their carefree stance.

“What if something happens?”

“Then the guards will take care of it, seriously Keiji I don’t think anything is off.” Yukie yawned, a hand shot up to cover her gaping mouth.

“But Goya-“

“Goya is not the brightest guy, I am sure he is at somewhere dozing off.” Tadashi piped in, his back was turned towards them, seemingly looking for something at the cabinet.

“And you think it is normal to _take a nap_ while you have a job to do?” Keiji questioned, it just didn’t make sense to him.

“No, of course it’s not. But the thing is, he has been drained lately with everyone constantly weighting down all the work on him. He actually fainted twice this week, I am suprised Higashi-san hasn’t locked him in his room to make him rest, yet.” Yukie shook her head, getting up to prepare the bath.

“Yukie, I can’t find the linseeds Yahaba-san prescribed for Keiji’s heat.” he called out to her, gnawing at his bottom lip as his eyes concentrated on jars.

“Linseeds?”

“Yeah, he is supposed to mix them with- nevermind, I am sure there is some left in the Kitchen.” Yukie poked her head through batroom door, a disapproving look etched on her face.

“Right now? Seriously Tadashi your timing couldn’t be worst.” she huffed, throwing a wet towel at him who scrambled to catch it before it hit his face.

“Weren’t you the one to say that there is probably nothing dangerous?”

“Well, if lurk at the Halls in the middle of the night when everyone is on high alert, I think they might mistaken _you_ as the danger.” She rolled her eyes, getting in front of Keiji to help him strip who watched the encounter with a baffled look on his face.

“While I don’t agree that there is nothing to be scared of, I think she is right on the latter. Tadashi I don’t want you to get in trouble for a handful of linseeds.” Keiji’s lips pressed into a thin line.

“Don’t worry, I will be back in a few minutes.” Tadashi sighed, closing the doors behind him slowly before they could object. He nodded at the guards, they barely bat him an eye before deeming him harmless. He passed through the silent halls, only illuminated by torches on the walls. He marveled at how flames licked at the soft patterns covering the walls, how they made colours dance on the paintings with the slightest bit of wind blowing. He once in a while heard voices discussing or giving orders but they sounded so far away to make out details.

When he turned a corner, he saw a storage room’s door was cracked open with the smallest green light peeking under it. Tadashi stopped right in front of the small corridor, debating if he should investigate or call for someone. However, as soon as he smelled a whiff of the scent coming through, his instincts went overdrive and he marched in.

There, sprawled out was Goya, with his face slack and eyes blown wide. They shone a bright green like the marks covering his body. He was hyperventilating, looked so out of World and terrified that Tadashi wanted to reach out to him. He knew he should have called someone for help but the heady scent was getting to him, distributing his focus from rational thoughts. he tried to stumble back, catching himself at the doorframe. He needed to cover his nose, he remembered. Just as he lifted his arm to do so, a hand slapped on his mouth, pulling him back into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy this story please leave kudos as well as comments, they keep my will to write alive :D

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
